Through Her Eyes
by tlm1633
Summary: This story is set before , during, and after the movie through the live of Serenity Miller,a girl who unofficialy becomes a part of the Mercer family. And who unofficialy falls in love with one of them. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Four Brothers nor any of the characters relating to Four Brothers Unfortunately.

Seven Year old Serenity Miller ran as fast as her little legs could take her , with her long brown hair bopping up and down to her neighbor's house, which belonged to the Mercers. She excitedly throw open the door and cried out for Bobby

"Bobby! Bobby! Evie! Angel! Jerry!" She quickly ran into the dinning room and before Bobby could even move to get up she jump into his lap and hugged his neck

Chucking Bobby asked "He there squirt, whatcha up too"

"Bobby guess what, I got the lead part in the dance show. Am gonna be the Arabian princess!" Beaming serenity told Bobby "aren't ya proud of me"

"Of course am proud of you, congratulations Squirt!" Bobby told her while tickling the young girl.

A peal of laughter escaped the girl , still laughing she turned around to tell the others about the tickets she had for each of them "And I got the tic…" Serenity stopped mid sentence as she noticed there was a strange boy next to Evelyn. " Who's he auntie Evie?"

"Sweetie this Jack his a new member of the family now, say hi Jack" Evelyn giving Jack a gentle push towards serenity

Serenity jumped of Bobby's lap and coyly walked up to the nine year old boy "Hi there am serenity but you can call me Serena for short or Sere for shorter"

Jack gave a small hi that if it wasn't because serenity was so close to him she wouldn't have heard it. Dismissing the strange little boy she turned to Evelyn "Auntie Evie here I got tickets for all of you!" She gave one to Evelyn first

"Oh sweetheart am so proud of you, your going to be the prettiest Arabian princess ever" Bending down to the small child's eye level , the small girl in return gave the elderly women a kiss on the cheek

She next then ran to Jerry " Jerry Werry! Heres yours" Kissing the top of serenity's head Jerry replied " Thanks there Sere Wery" smiling she skipped to where Angel was sitting

"Angel" Serenity called in a sing along voice while hugging him around the waist "here's yours! " She gave him his ticket. Next was Bobby

"And of course yours Bobby Wobby" Handing Bobby his ticket

Faking hurt Bobby said "Aww I was the last one in your list" Not catching that he was playing Serenity's face dropped and she looked down at her feet , going over to her he lifted her chin to see tears in her eyes " I was just playing little one , I know you were saving the best for last" Bobby said smiling , Again a grin appeared on Serenity's face "I love ya Bobby" "I love ya too munchkin"

"Sere sweetie do you have an extra ticket for Jackie" Evelyn asked. Forgetting that Jack was even there Serenity turned around answering "Nope all gone"

" Serenity be nice , you know what I say about sharing" Serenity's mother a beautiful Spanish women in her late thirties with her long black her ,honey colored eyes and tanned skin said while waking towards them.

"How are you Lillian "Evelyn asked "am fine and you" replied Lillian while picking up young serenity.

Laughing a little Evelyn answered " Am good , as good as can be expected while taking care of four boys, who no matter how many times I clean keep making a mess" She gave Bobby , Jerry, and Angel a little glare and they in turn gave a nervous laugh.

"Honestly Evie I don't know how you do it , with this little on" Pitching Serenity's nose " Am almost going crazy , I can't imagine four boys"

Laughing Evelyn said "Yeah but in the end all the trouble is worth it"

"Now honey I know theres an extra ticket some where in your room that you find to give to Jack" Pouting Serenity answered " Nope I don't think so, besides his weird" Serenity said while whispering the last part. Frowning Lillian said " Well if you happen to find an extra ticket then I might happen to give you extra dessert tonight"

Serenity's eyes widened at the mention of dessert " Well mommy I guess I saw a ticket lying around in my room some where"

"Well bye Jack it was nice meeting you" Lillian said to Jack "Bye Evelyn , Bye Boys" A chorus of Goodbyes were heard " Now its time to get you home for a bath" Lillian said to Serenity " Mom! Your embarrassing me" Chuckling Lillian left.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later

" Are you sure Bobby won't mind me taking his room" Twelve Year old Serenity asked Jack

"Naw you know Bobby doesn't care besides he adores you, everything you do is right to him" Giggling Serenity said " Hey I can't help it if am cuter "

" Hey I must say I pretty cute my self" Jack proudly said " Who lied" Serenity answered

Seeing the twinkle in Jacks eyes she started baking away " Jack no , no jack" Before she could even turn around she was being talked to the floor by jack.

"Say it" Jack said while on top of serenity "Never!" "St…..o….p hahahaha fine …..fi…ne" "Jack you're the cutest boy in the world!"

Releasing Serenity Jack said "See saying the truth wasn't that hard"

"yeah yeah" Replied Serenity "So how long is your mom going to be out of town"

"About a week and a half" Serenity said blushing while a yawn escaped her lips

"Tired huh" Jack asked " Yeah my new dance teacher is working us too hard" Serenity said while walking towards bobby's room " Goodnight Jackie Bear" Kissing him on the cheek "Sweet Dreams Sere" closing the door behind her she fell asleep while clinging bobbies sheets in her hands 'I miss you Bobby' thought Serenity as she entered a deep slumber.

Serenity rolled over feeling a tight pressure in her bladder, man she needed to go to the bathroom . Reading the Alarm clock she noticed it was almost two in the morning. She didn't want to leave her cozy bed but bobby wouldn't be very happy if she peed all over his bed.

Walking out of the bathroom she heard strange noise, upon closer inspection she noticed the noises were coming from Jacks room 'I wonder…'

She walked into Jacks room "Jack" He kept on tossing and turning, he was having a nightmare "Jackie" She kneeled beside his bed and pushed a strand of hair that feel over his eyes behind his ear. " Jackie , it's okay" Opening his eyes he looked around a bit disoriented " Sere?" , "Yeah it's me Jack" Not wanting to embarrass Jack she simply said " Umm can I sleep with you tonight , I umm feel weird in Bobby's room" " Sure" scooting over Serenity climbed in bed and snuggled closer to jack .

"Jack you know I'll always be here for you, right" Serenity said without opening her eyes " Yeah I know" Jack said while wrapping his arm around her waist "Good Night"

"Night" And soon both were fast asleep.

**Please Review! should I continue? should I stop ? I would appreciate no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

Four Years later ( recap Serenity is 16 and Jack is 18) Serenity's P.O.V

Sitting in her room staring at herself in the mirror Serenity looked at herself a sigh escaping her lips. ' I need a change' Her brown hair now reached her lower back but no longer was it perfectly straight as it was in her younger years now her hair consisted of straight from her roots coming down waves and ending in tight curls . Her hair has turned a deeper shade of brown a more toffee color and when the sun reached it her hair would actually have red in it. Her eyes turned more into a honey color, just a bit lighter then her mother's in contrast with her fair skin. At first glance you wouldn't be able to tell where she was from, she looked Spanish but at the same time she had a traditional German look, the perfect mix of cultures gave her an even more exotic attractiveness that seemed to draw people to her like bees to honey. But of course her charismatic personality had a lot to do with that too.

She got up from her position in her bed and began walking out of her house "mom am going to Evies"

Arriving at her destination she opened the door with the spare key that Evelyn gave to her. Smelling the sweet aroma of cookies that seemed to always accompany this house, she was led to the kitchen.

Grabbing a cookie from the tray she stuffed it in her mouth

"Honey be careful those just came from the oven their really hot" Yep I can tell ouch it burns, swallowing the cookie whole she headed for jack's room

Humming to her self she opened Jack's door. Noticing he was asleep she opt to sit next to his bed just staring at him

' He looks like a child in his sleep' He is just too adorable, hot too …wait wait what am I thinking! This is jack

"He there , you okay you look a little flushed" Jumping from surprise , I didn't espect Jack to wake up hopefully he didn't catch me staring at him

" Haha yeah just fine , glad you woke up sleepy head" that's right just laugh it off serenity laugh it off

Stretching and swigging his long legs to the side of the bed Jack got up

"yeah I didn't get much sleep last day"

"The party was that good?"

"Yeah it was good, you should have went"

"Naw not my kind of party " truth be told it wasn't the party that bothered me it was the one person going that was, Jack's new love interest, Jenny. Grr just saying her name gets me mad. The typical dumb blonde that's always all over Jack and whenever I happen to get near she seems to take him away and start a heavy make out session with him.

"Stupid blonde" I muttered

"huh you said something?"

"oh no nothing " that's right play it off , play it off

" So Jack you want to go see a movie or something today?" I asked

"I was actually going to see a movie with Jenny" Jack looked apologetic towards me

I sighed "it's ok"

"really? I mean you could come with us if you like" Ha go with them and be the third wheel while watching them slop spit not in a million years

" Really Jack don't worry about it , it's cool. Besides I have some things to get ready for Bobby's homecoming next we.." The song B.Y.O.B from system of a down playing from my phone cut me off

"omg omg omg!"

"what?"

"it's Chris, what should I do" Chris found out I liked him a while ago I had his number but I wonder how he got mine

"I don't know this is a wild guess but how about you answer it" Grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Jack I answered my phone

"Hello"

"_Ya Serenity"_

"Yes whose this?" I didn't want him to think I was some sort of stalker that I had his number

"_Chris from 2nd period"_

"Oh hey Chris what's up" I asked playing with one of Jacks shirts that was shattered across the room

" _Just called to ask about the project"_

"Oh right the project yeah it seems long"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere …….. you know to work on the project" _

"I would love to" YES!

" _Okay cool them umm after school tomorrow we can head to the pizza place two blocks away"_

"Sound awesome k bye"

"_Bye_" click

Lying back on Jacks bed I squealed

"I take it he asked you out on a date"

"Yep"

Next day After school

Heading down the halls towards my locker I saw Jack standing there

"Hey Jackie , what's up"

"Just waiting for you"

"waiting for me? Why?" I asked confusion in my eyes

Touching my forehead Jack asked " Are you feeling alright , am waiting for you to walk home like we do every day" Oh with all the excitement I forgot to tell Jack when my date was

"Oh Jack am sorry I forgot to tell you, am going to Louis Pizza place with Chris "

"Oh your date is today"

"Yeah look am sorry for forgetting to tell you I'll make it up to you later k but now I have to go" Kissing Jack on the cheek I left

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for taking my home Chris, I had fun today"

"I had fun too , maybe we can do his some other time?"

"I'd really like that"

"Cool umm call you later tonight"

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye" Stepping out of Chris's car I waved Goodbye , Hi cute but his no Jack err wait did I just think that how weird throughout our date I kept on comparing him to Jack. Am sure its nothing I mean Jack is my best friend it's perfectly natural to compare him to Chris right? 'sigh' I seem to be sighing a lot lately I need a bath

Going into my room I turned the hot water on while I started to add scented beads. Am hungry wonder where my mom is, probably in another a meeting. I guess I could go over Evies and smooch of her delicious cooked meals. Am starting to think I spend more time in Evies house than in my own.

Walking the short distance across to the Mercers made me think Bobby left, then Jerry left and then Angel , I hope Jack doesn't leave. Naw I mean we're best friends, we're family he knows how much it hurt me when the rest of the brothers left, he would never do that to me. Nope Jack is the only person I can always count on no matter what, come to think of it as much as I treasured Bobby I always got in a few fights with him, but I have never fought with Jack. Sure we have our bickering but nothing too harsh. I usually keep my emotions closed off I don't think anyone has ever really seen my cry , I mean I cry in movies and stuff but when something hits close to home I never really show my emotions. Yet some how Jack can see right through me, I guess because his used to hiding his own emotions.

Realizing I was just standing there in the mercer's front door looking stupefied I quickly regained composer and entered the house.

"Evie?" Walking around the first floor to see if I saw her, 'maybe she went out' going up the stairs to Jack's room "Jack" weird no Jack either. All alone ……….. The thought of it just made my shudder. I hate being alone it made me feel powerless.

Crap my bath! Running all the way to my bathroom I noticed it was almost over flowing. Throwing my clothes to the floor and jumping in I immediately felt my tense muscles relax , pure heaven.

A soft ringing woke me up from my semi sleep. "What?" oh my cell. Oh well the water is turning cold already. Wrapping a towel around me went to grab the phone when a sound caught my attention. Tensing up I slowly turned around grabbing the bat Bobby gave me for self defense and slowly walking out of my room.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh" swigging my bat around like a crazed person I opened my eyes to see Jack grabbing the bat seconds before it almost hit his face

"wooo woo calm down its just me"

"Goodness Jack you scared me half to death"

Chuckling Jack apologized "Sorry I couldn't resist" I noticed his eyes roaming my body 'what the' when I looked down to see I only had a short towel on. Squealing I ran to my room. I felt my cheeks as if they were on fire, great I must look like a lobster now. Putting on some clothes, I opened my door

"Nice legs" Blushing even a deeper red I said

"Shut up!" and threw my brush at him "anyways where were you today" trying to change the subject

"I took Jenny home"

"Oh" I whispered, am I that easily replaced.

"So you were saying something about making it up to me, how about we watch a movie tomorrow just you and me"

Putting on a fake smile to mask my hurt I replied "Yeah sure sounds great"

"Well am going to sleep am tired from my date"

"Oh yeah your date how did it go?"

"Great, the only thing that bothered me was that he was trying so hard to impress me but I guess that was kind of cute"

"Glad you had fun"

"Oh ma wanted to know if you want to have dinner with us"

Lieing I said" No am not really that hungry am just going to go to sleep , tell her thanks though for the offer" Even though my stomach was protesting I just didn't feel up to it.

"okay well , do you want me to stay a bit with you while ma is making dinner"

"No really its ok am just going to sleep" Something flashed in his eyes but it left so quikly I couldn't tell what it was.

"okay then sleeping beauty night"

"Goodnight Jackie, luv ya" Not really knowing at the time how true that statement really was

"Love you too Sere" said Jack while walking through the door

Going to my bed I noticed my forgotten cell beeping with a missed call. Am just not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, I'll talk to Chris tomorrow. And soon sleep overcame me.

Another chapter finished, and remember to REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A brand new day a brand new drama, did I mention how much I hate waking up this early it should be illegal to wake up at this unholy hour. Hearing my cell phone ring I got up Who could be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Hello Serenity"

"Daddy?"

"How are you doing "

"Fine dad"

"Well am calling you to ask you if you thought over my little offer" oh right 'the offer'

"Listen dad I like it here, it may not be the most enchanting place in the world but its home , my home" My dad has been wanting for me to move to Germany for a while now , He said if I moved he would let me take control of a portion of his company. As much as I like the whole business atmosphere I want to see how far dancing takes me first.

"You still hanging around those mercer kids" Why does he have to go there

"Yes dad am still hanging around my brothers"

"Serenity Marie Miller those boys aren't your brothers" I know my dad just cares about my well being but his really pushing it

"Dad no matter what you say they will always be family to me , I know your just looking out for me but daddy I care about them and they care about me so can you just please stop"

"Fine sweetie I didn't mean to get you upset it's just that you're my little girl I don't want anything happing to you"

Laughing I told him " Dad trust me as long as am with the mercers NOTHING will happen to me their just as overprotective of me as you"

"Very well then I have too go now I'll speak to you later okay honey" Considering my parents owned half of Europe you would think they would be more aloof but their actually very down to earth , that's one of the reasons my mom decided to raise me here so I wouldn't become spoiled and so I can see what the common man goes through so when I grow up I can become an ambassador for the welfare of the people.

"Crap am late for school" Taking a quick shower and getting dressed I heard my front door open.

"Sere you ready, its time to go"

"Yeah Jack just hold on a second am finishing my make up" Putting on shiny lip gloss I bit of pink eye shadow and eyeliner I was ready to go.

We lived about four blocks away from school so we just walked , besides I needed the excises with all the junk food I eat.

As we were walking I decided to break the uncomfortable silence

"Jack am sorry I acted so strange yesterday I was just really tired, so I was thinking to make up for everything I will bake your favorite brownies and well watch movies all night"

"Cool" Jack said while sliding his arm around my shoulder. "Oh and by the way you always act strange"

"Hey!" lightly smacking him in the arm "You know you couldn't live without me"

"Damn right!" Giggling I ascend the school stairs

"See ya Jackie" waving off I while ran to my first period.

As I was walking to my second period I spotted Chris

"Hey"

"Hey I called you last night"

"Really oh am sorry I was so tired I went straight to sleep"

Smirking Chris replied "That's okay I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight"

"Oh am sorry Chris but I promised Jack I would hang out with him tonight"

"Is there anything going on between you and Jack?" Chris asked

Surprised I answered "No No! of course not were just best friends"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

Holding my hand Chris said "Just wanted to make sure"

"Its cool" I smiled and we went to our second period

After school

"Okay so I was planning on renting When a Stranger Calls and Aeon Flux "

"Fine by me but am surprised I thought you would have said The Notebook or Casanova"

"Jack Mercer I shocked I thought you of all people now that I would rather see a horror move or action movie over a romantic movie, Besides I have the The Notebook on DVD" I said smiling

"am so excited!"

"Come on we have been doing movie night for years you can't be that excited"

"No silly am excited about Bobby and Angel coming home next week for our graduation and am excited for prom"

"Oh yeah haven't seen them in forever but you know I still can't understand why you would want to graduate with our class"

"Well for one I can't wait to leave this place called a high school , second I worked my butt off with all my honors and college classes to graduate early so there's not way am missing out on this opportunity and third of all there's no one I would rather graduate with then you Jackie bear"

Looking down on me with a big smile Jack said "You know Sere there's no one out there in the world that makes me feel more special than you do , what did I ever do to deserve such an incredible best friend"

"Apparently something really really good"

"You know Sere I have be..." My cell phone ringing again cut him off, darn cell I feel like throwing it again the trash or sticking it in the freezer

Answering my phone I answered "Hello" silence "oh hey Chris!" ….."Yeah that would be great Saturday it is then "…."bye"

"Sorry Jack you were saying?"

"No nothing forget it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah nothing special" But the look in his eyes told me otherwise

When we reached the house I told him I was going to take a shower

"While you take a shower am going to rent the movies okay"

"K sure" Running up the stairs to take a shower, I could have taken a shower in my own house but I was already here and I was just being my lazy self. Waking out of the shower I grabbed a towel and popped my head out the door

"Auntie Evie is Jack here yet" I yelled

"No not yet sweetie " good the coast is clear

Walking to Jacks room I saw Evie folding some of his clothes

"Evie do you mind if I grabbed some of Jack clothes"

"Sweetie take whatever you want" Kissing her on the cheek I grabbed one of his blue shirts and went to Bobby's room where I kept some of my stuff and put on my superman boy short. Just as I came out the door Jack was going in

"You're wearing my clothes again" with amusement in his voice his shirt probably looked like a mini dress on me

"Yep don't I look gorgeous?"

"Stunning" Jack said a bit serious like he meant it

"well lets get a move on the brownies" Grabbing Jacks hand I led him to the kitchen and the brownies making began.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how serious are you with this Chris guy?" asked Jack moving to wipe away a bit of brownie batter from his cheek I simply answered

"We're not even going out"

"So what you're just going on random dates?"

"I don't know he still hasn't asked me out" Looking at Jack and then at myself I realized we were covered in brownie batter well mostly Jack, he did all the stirring

"Lets go clean ourselves up so we can start the movies"

Jack got a hand towel ,wet the tip of it and gave it to me , as I wiped my cheek I sat down on top of the toilet watching jack clean his hands and face. Complete silence washed over us yet it wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a comforting one. Suddenly the words that jack said to me came to mind 'what did I ever do to deserve such an incredible best friend' key word **friend**. Out of all this years I never questioned why Jack was never attracted to me but now with these darn hormones all kinds of insecurities ran throw my head. Was I really that ugly for Jack never to notice me more than just one of the Mercer siblings? It was now or never have I just had to ask

"Jack?"

"yeah" Jack said not looking at me

"If I ask you something will you be honest with me?"

Turning around Jack answered "Of course Sere I would never lie to you"

"Am I ugly?"

Shocked Jack came towards me "You are the farthest thing from ugly both inside and out" Looking down at my hands I continued

"Then why would the guy I like not notice me?"

Kneeling down to my eye level he responded" Any guy that doesn't notice you is not worth it , he must be the biggest idiot of a life time not to notice you"

Letting out a small lifeless laugh I said "Trust me Jack this guy is defiantly worth it and his anything but an idiot , his sweet , charming ,smart, creative …his perfect" Realization dawned on my like a bag full of bricks " I think I love him" I said with wide eyes looking at Jack I see the unmistakable feeling of hurt like as if someone just took the most precious thing in his life away from him.

Getting up and turning around he said meekly" well you should tell him how you feel"

I sadly responded" I can't"

Confused Jack asked" Why?"

Swallowing down my tears I responded "Because I know he doesn't feel the same way"

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up I found it hard to move seeing as I was being crushed my Jack who was currently hugging me if as I was a teddy bear. As much as I loved to be in Jack's arms this couch is just too damn uncomfortable. Poking him in the side I whispered

"Jack…Jackie wake up" minuets passed and still nothing. Poking him again but this time a bit harder well hopefully this will work

I loudly said "Jack Bobby's eating all the breakfast" sprinting up with his eyes still a half closed Jack started to say "Bobby spot being a pig an.." he stopped mid sentence looking down at me

Laughing I said "Sorry you weren't waking up" Stretching Jack "accidentally" hit me softly

"Hey!"

"Oh my mistake" oh really I reached his right side right above his hip bone and started tickling him. Trying to hold in his laughter but failing miserably failing he pinned down my arms

"Fine fine I give" Releasing me he got up

"I'll start breakfast" quirking an eye at me he asked

"You cooking I don't think that a very good idea"

"Hey am awesome at baking how hard can cooking be"

"Sere you burned water once"

"And that was an honest mistake"

"Besides I'll just make pancakes and bacon "

"fine you go make the pancakes and I'll make the bacon and maybe the eggs"

"Okie dokie"

When all was finished I got an idea "Jack why don't we bring Evies breakfast to her bed like we used too, she's already going crazy over our graduation "

"Sounds great she'll love it"

"Kay I'll grab the tray you grab the coffee and orange juice"

Carefully walking up the stair I balanced the tray in one hand and opened the door with my other one.

"Good morning Ma"

"Good morning Jackie"

"Had a good nights sleep Auntie"

"Slept like a baby"

"We brought you breakfast in bed"

"Aww thanks you babies, you two are wonderful"

Looking over to Evie's clock in her night stand I noticed it was almost nine

"gotta go I have to get ready my mothers plane should have arrived by now and she promised to take my shopping for my prom dress"

"I'll walk you to your house"

"Thanks Jackie, hope you like your breakfast Evie"

"It's delicious Sere" Smiling I closed her door


	8. Chapter 8

Man it's almost time for my date and I'm completely exhausted, a whole day of shopping for a prom dress can do that to a person but at least I found the perfect dress. And there's no way I'm going to miss this date because maybe today Chris will ask me out to prom, am not desperate or anything I have had plenty of offers for prom but I would really like to go with Chris since Jack is currently occupied by the beast herself Jenny.

As I finished my make up I realized I was missing something let me see pink halter check white mini skirt check make up check earrings check oh! My lucky bracelet that Bobby gave me, freaking out I couldn't find it anywhere in my room. Where oh where can it be? Last time I wore it was yesterday in Evies house, that's right I left it in Bobby's room when I went to get dressed.

Going to Evies house I noticed a very very familiar looking car 'it can't be he isn't suppose to arrive for another week' walking up the steps I slowly opened to door and the first thing I saw was Bobby standing in the kitchens door way. Before he even had time to completely turn around I launched myself at him and hugged the life out of him.

"I've missed you too princess"

"Bobby it's been too long" Smacking him in the arm I said "You should visit more often" looking a bit guilty he answered

"I know I have been around much its that I have been so busy" putting my arm around his waist I told him

"I know but you're here now and that's all that matters, speaking of being here weren't you suppose to come next week?"

"And miss my little sister's prom you've got to be kidding me"

"Got a date yet?" Oh yeah Bobby meeting Chris is going to be a slight problem

"Well yeah kind of" with a questioning stare he asked

"Who?"

"This kid from school, chill Bobby his pretty cool" Jack said coming to my rescue

"Why don't you just go to Prom with the fairy he can help you do your hair and everything"

"Shut up Bobby" Just like good old times

"Bobby Jack's going with the beas .. I mean Jenny, and I like Chris, don't ruin this for me okay. I have a date with him today you can meet him when he comes to pick me up "

"No you're not, you're not going anywhere with what you're wearing"

"Excuse me I think it's very appropriate"

"But some pants on the skirt is way too short and grab a jacket that halter is too revealing, besides since when did you grow boobs and get an ass?"

"Since I grew up now please be nice I think that's him pulling over in the drive way"

Jack went to open the door "Hey man"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much"

"So this is Chris"

"Umm yeah and you are"

"Bobby Mercer Serenity's older brother, the guy that will break your neck if you break her heart"

"Okay well bye Bobby bye Jack" Grabbing him quickly I almost ran towards his car I had a feeling this was going to be a long night

**I just want to give a quick thanks to Shining Star of Valinor, ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr and ****PaRtYwithJaCk613**** for being so supportive I wouldn't have been able to continue to write without your encouragements. And a quick note to those who have the need to flame, if you dislike my story so much then just don't read it.**

**Oh and thanks ****Iluvgarretthedlund**** for reviewing, you rock my socks!**


	9. Chapter 9

On the way to the movies Chris seemed uncomfortable so I asked

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah it's just, what was Jack doing at your house"

"Excuse me"

"I thought you two were just friends"

"We are just friends, and by the way that wasn't my house that was his house I live next door"

"What were you doing there" Okay this kid was starting to get on my nerves

"I don't really think it's none of your business but if you must know I left my bracelet in his house the other day and I went to get it"

"Look baby if we're going to make this work then I think you should see less of Jack" Oh that's it

"Stop the car!" I shouted

"What?"

"I said stop the god damn car"

"What's your problem?"

"Okay first of all who the hell do you think you are telling me who I should or shouldn't hang around with I don't even let my own father do that, second of all Jack is my best friend, you mean shit to me compared to Jack and third of all if you ever call me baby again I'm going to punch so hard it will make your ancestors dizzy"

"Fine we're over"

"If you haven't noticed Einstein we were never going out in the first place" Getting out of the car and slamming the door I took my cell phone out

There's no way I'm going to call Bobby I don't him freaking out and if I call Jack Bobby is going to find out anyway. Am calling a taxi

"Hello yes I'm calling for a taxi "….."Yes am at 3rd and 15th street"………"Okay thank you"

Waiting I realized maybe making Chris stop the car in the middle of a dark street wasn't such a good idea.

10 minuets later a taxi appeared in front of me getting in , looking out the window I started to think how stupid it was of me to go out with Chris , from day one I knew he didn't really like me hanging around Jack but Jack had Jenny and who did I have?. Feeling the taxi stop, I looked to see my house. Thanking the driver and paying him I got out and went to my house. .Not even bothering to change out of my clothes I curled up into a fetal position in my bed.

"Hey honey what you are doing home so early?" my mom questioned

"My date didn't go too well so I took a taxi home"

"Oh sweetie it's going to be okay, what happened?"

"Mom I really don't want to talk about it" Kissing me on my forehead she left my room

A few minuets later I hear my door open "mom I just want to be alone for a while okay I promise am fine really"

"What happened?" well that husky voice definitely didn't belong to my mother. Sitting down next to me Jack began to stroke my hair

"His an ass that's what happened" Turning around to face Jack I continued " He told me he didn't want to see me with you , can you believe the nerve of him"

"Am sorry"

"For what?"

"I 'm the reason for you two breaking up"

"Jack hey look at me" I said while taking his hand "You mean the world to me , no guy will ever be worth ruining our friendship we're a family Jack and families always stick together" trying to lift the mood I laughed a little "at least Bobby's going to be happy now"

"By the way how did you know I was home?"

"Your mom called me" my mom, she's really one of a kind. Lying on my back I stared at the ceiling

"The problem now is that I have to find another date for prom "

"If you want I can be your date"

"Jack if you haven't forgotten you have Jenny"

"You don't like her do you?"

"What no no I think that she's a very nice girl" wow I thought I was about to choke when saying those words

"Sere I have known you for how long? Almost nine years now I can tell when you're lying"

"Fine I don't like her" she's a dirty blonde bimbo and yet Jack likes her more than me

"She is a bit dim " try a bit brainless

"It's a bit late isn't it"

"Yeah it is"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here tonight?"

Smiling he said "You didn't even have to ask"

**Again thank you too all my reviewers, you guys rock! **


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up in the morning I noticed a white rose next to my pillow with a note on in

"Come to our house for lunch I have to ask you something important- Jack" With my heart racing I re-read the letter twenty times before getting up to get dressed and putting the rose in a small vase. On my way out to I noticed why Jack said lunch and not breakfast, it was almost one in the afternoon.

Heading out I began to get nervous, but why? it was just Jack ,Jack used to do sweet things like that for me all the time. But somehow this time felt different. Opening the door to Evie's house I headed towards the kitchen "Hey guys"

"Hey princess how was your date with Chris last night?" thanks god Jack didn't tell Bobby anything

"It was okay though I don't think I'll be seeing him anymore"

"Why is that honey he seemed like a nice kid" Evie asked

"Well it just wasn't working" Realizing I didn't want to talk about it any longer Evie changed the subject before Bobby could question me more.

"So honey I hear you found the perfect dress" Said Evie while giving me a sandwich

Taking a bite out of my sandwich and chewing carefully I answered "It looks great on me, Dona said it looked like it was designed especially for me"

"Dona?" questioned Jack

A little embarrassed I answered "Donatella"

Upon seeing the confused faces of Bobby and Jack I answered a little lower while looking down at my plate "Donatella Versace" I never really liked showing off the money my parents had, if anything I tired to repress that fact, but my mother felt I needed something extra special for prom.

"Sweetheart that's wonderful you deserve the best for prom"

Smiling I told her" I would show you the dress but a I want it to be a surprise"

"Of course" Giving me a kiss on the cheek she said "well I'll be gone for most of the day, Tina from the center got sick and am going to see how I can help out" Evie really was the sweetest person I have ever met.

"Bye Ma" Said the boys

"Bye Evie take care"

"Bye babies"

Taking both my plate and his and putting it in the sink Jack took my hand and led me to his room.

Closing the door behind us and locking it he kneeled down on one knee

"Serenity Marie Miller, will you go to the prom with me"

Unable to speak I stuttered "wha – what?"

"Will you go to the prom with me?" repeated Jack while smirking

"But you have a date already"

"No I called her and told Jenny that I was going with someone else"

"And she was fine with that?" Jenny doing an unselfish thing well I guess I was wrong about her

"No she broke up with me" Nope I was right all along she is a brainless stuck up bimbo

"Jack I don't know what to say"

"Please say yes because this position is getting rather uncomfortable" Realizing he was still on one knee I bent down to his level and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I would love to go to the prom with you Jack Mercer" Both getting up I sat on his bed

"It's my turn to apologize now, if it wasn't because I didn't have a date you would still be going out with Jenny" Even tough I loathed the girl if Jack like her, then that's all that mattered

"Sere a wise and beautiful person once told me that we were a family and families always stick together" Smiling he continued " Besides she wanted me to wear a pink tux" Jack said while shuddering

Laughing I told him "I love you Jack" but for the first time ever I said it without the usual friend tone to it

"I love you too Sere" Kissing me on my forehead we stayed in his bed while he began playing his guitar and I just listened.

**Btw way I don't own Versace or anything related to it although I really wish I did**

**Please review! Luv you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Today was prom day and I couldn't be more excited, I woke up at about five in the morning to start the preparations. I went to get my nails done, hair done and make up done. My hair was done in cascading waves with a jade pin for decoration, for my make up my eyes were done in a smoky fashion with teal eye shadow , I had a faint blush to my cheeks , and a silvery shimmer in my lips. My nails had a french design with a soft pink as the base color. Now all I had to do was put my dress on, it was a long teal dress with a the front draping showing off a bit of cleavage , then it become tight fitting until it met the slit in my upper thigh which then became a waterfall of thin material. All in all as all the people who have seen me described, I looked like a goddess.

(To see the dress go to my page to find the hyperlink)

"Sweetie Jack's here" Yelled my mom from down stairs

Perfect make up check, perfect dress check, and perfect date check check. Carefully going down the stairs I heard several gasps and I looked up to see a very very handsome Jack. He wore a one button tuxedo with out a tie making him look oh so sexy.

"Sere yo-you look breathtakingly beautiful" stuttered Jack

Blushing at the comment I gave him a kiss on the cheek and replied "You look very handsome yourself"

"Princess you look amazing"

Giggling I said "Thank you Bobby" Feeling intense eyes on me I turned around to see jack with this zealous look in his eyes.

"Picture time kids!" Evie said

After taking about a million pictures and tears from both my mom and Evie. We left to prom. Usually when Jack and I go to dances with dance with each other a few times but we usually end up going off with our group of friends and meeting up in the end. But this time was different we acted as if there was only us in the room ,and when we danced it felt like sparkling electricity flowed between us.

"Okay we're going to end with a slow song" the DJ said, the song 'If your not the one' by Daniel Bedingfield came on. Never before in my life have I felt like this, with Jack's hands on my waist I put my head in his chest."Sere I have never felt this way about anyone, I have tried to ignore my feelings but I just can't anymore, I need you" Whispered Jack in my ear

Looking at him in his eye I told him "Remember the guy I was telling you about, the man of my dreams" Seeing hurt in his eyes I continued "Jack the guy is you" surprise replacing the hurt he bent down and captured my lips with his. The song must have ended but neither one of us moved our feelings that we have kept inside of us for so long just began pouring our, at first the kiss was sweet and simple but now we hungrily showed our passion for each other. When we broke apart for air, I noticed people were already leaving. Taking my hands in his, we went towards his car

"Jack does this mean there's an 'us' now?"

Smiling Jack replied" Only if you want their to be"

Leaning towards his I whispered "Silly boy of course I do" Before kissing him again.

**I know this chapter was kind of short of I wanted to _end_ with the _beginning_ of Jack and Serenity. Please review! Luv you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

It has been three days since prom and almost everyone now knows about Jack and me. At first I was nervous about people finding out but when they did find out their reactions were either "about time" or "Finally, it took you too forever to get together", though in bobby's cause it was more like "I don't want my little sister to get her heart broken when she finds out you're a fairy Jack" but its Bobby and that was his own way of congratulating us. It feels like a dream being with Jack, whenever I look into his baby blue eyes, that depending on his mood turn a bit green, I just melt. Or whenever I'm in his arms I feel that the world can come to an end yet everything will be okay because we're in each others arms. I'm totally in love and it scares me, I have never been one to fully give all my love to a person. Even with my family I try to keep a slight distance. But with Jack it's almost impossible: he loves me with such intense and passion that I can't help but loss myself in his love. It's funny because we're so different; his quiet and introverted while I'm almost always laughing or chatting away and am very extroverted. He wants to be a rock star, I want to be a dancer/CEO. He goes with the flow, while I have a plan for everything. We're definitely different yet we fit so perfectly together.

Feeling someone grab me from behind I jumped a little

"Jack you scared me I didn't hear you come in" Kissing my neck he said

"I have a surprise for you" Turning around I hugged his waist

"A surprise really? What kind of surprise?" I inquired

Pretending to think he replied "I don't know I guess you just have to wait till tonight" his husky voice always seems to give me butterflies in my stomach

Pouting I answered "Can't I have it now?"

"No you can't have it now" Kissing him on the lips I asked

"How about now?"

"Nope I think I need a little more convincing"

Jack picked me out and I intertwined my legs around his waist while passionately kissing him.

Breaking apart for air we lied down on my bed just holding each other. As Jack started kissing me again I couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for us. Kissing him back he deepened the kiss while sliding a hand under my shirt his warm hand coming in contact with my stomach made my skin tingle. Before I knew it I was on top of him, snapping out of my trance I broke apart from the kiss. As much as I loved Jack I just wasn't ready to take such a big step

"Jack we're going too fast" immediately stopping he started stroking my hair

"I'm sorry" stopping he looked into my eyes

"I would never make you do anything you don't want to Sere if anyone should be apologizing it should be me"

Smiling I said "I love you Jack"

"I love you more" Hearing my phone ring I just decide to ignore

"Aren't you going to get that" the damn phone just won't stop ringing. Grabbing it from my nightstand I answered it.

"Hello"

"_Serenity_"

"Oh hi Daddy" I replied getting up from my bed

"_I just want to congratulate you on getting in to CDS_" Not wanting Jack to hear this conversation, considering I haven't told him about it, I went to the bathroom

"Thank you Daddy" CDS is a Contemporary Dance School in Germany. Actually its the best dance school in Europe , I have wanted to get into this school ever since I was a child because it wasn't only an amazing dance school but if you get accepted you also get accepted toIUC - Internationaler Universitätsclub München which is an outstanding business and international relations university.

"_Have you sent in your acceptance essay yet_?" The only problem with going now is Jack. As much as I would love to attend CDS my love for Jack is greater.

"The thing is dad that I don't know if I want to go there"

"_Serenity you have been wanting to go there since you were a child, why would you change your mind now_" make up a lie quick quick

"Umm I want to have more options school wise before accepting anything"

"_The deadline is next week, you have till then to think about it_"

"I know dad I know but now I have to really go, Bye I love you"

Hearing my dad sighing on the other end he answered "_Good bye Sere_"

Hanging up my phone I exited the bathroom, walking into my room I saw Jack near my dresser with an envelope in his hand

"Jack?" Turning around with a confused look on his face he asked

"Why didn't you tell me you got accepted to CDS?"

"Because I don't know if am going there yet"

"Why wouldn't you go it's a great school?"

"Yeah but I was thinking more along to lines of Wayne State University or The Center for Creative Studies"

"Their both in Detroit" with a look of realization dawning on his face he asked "You're not going to CDS because of me?"

"No Jack it's not that it's that I don't want to go so far away for college when I can go to a perfectly good university here in Detroit" Second lie in a day, hopefully he doesn't notice

Walking out the door he said without turning around "I'll see you tonight okay sere I have to think some thing through now"

"Jack" but he just left

With tears springing to my eyes I went to take a shower to think about what just happened.

**Read and Review! And a big, huge, enormous thank you to all my reviewers. **


	13. Chapter 13

As I finished putting my hair up in a Chinese style bun with black chopsticks, I looked myself over in the mirror I had a little black dress on that was crisscross in the back and in the front it looked to be a halter. I had black eyeliner on and a bit of silver eye shadow with clear gloss on my lips. Trying to erase the memory of what happened today I tried concentrating on tonight. I wonder what kind of surprise Jack has for me. Hearing my doorbell ring I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

When I opened the door Jack was standing there with a black silk shirt with the two top buttons opened that showed a bit of his muscular chest and black pants. Kissing me on the lips he led me to the car.

"You look amazing Sere"

Smiling I answered "Jack you always say that"

"Because it's true you always look amazing" I was glad it was dark because I was probably as red as a lobster

"Jack I just want to apologize for not telling you about me getting accepted to.." Cutting my off Jack kissed me

"Its okay don't worry about it lets forget about what happened today at least for tonight" Nodding I looked out the window as silence engulfed us.I didn't even noticed that we got there until I felt the car stop. As Jack opened my door I got out and looked around

We were at my favorite restaurant which overlooked a beautiful garden full of lights.

"Oh Jack thank you" I said while Jack slid an arm around my waist. We sat at a private area out on a small porch, which gave us the best view of the garden. Looking down on the table there was my favorite flowers: white roses. "Jack you didn't have to go through all this trouble"

"Sere your worth this and so much more, I just wish I could give you everything you deserve"

"Jack you are my everything" I said while holding his hand which was on top of the table. I thought this evening was to celebrate that tomorrow we were graduating but I have a feeling there's so much more it. After we ate, I noticed there was something he wanted to say so I patiently waited for him to finally say it.

"Sere I have never felt this strongly about a person I love you with all my heart I can't imagine being with anyone else, you're my world" incapable to even breath I let he continue without interrupting

"Will you marry me?" oh my god did...did he just ask me what I think he asked me

"What?" Unable to believe my ears

"Not now just in the future, will you be my wife when we're both ready?"

He pulled out a tiny black box and when he opened it there was a princess cut ring with a diamond in the middle.

"Oh god yes Jack, of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" After he put the ring on my finger I threw my self at him. Sitting on his lap I just kissed him.

"Ready to go home" Nodding my head I got off his lap and we went to his car hand in hand

Walking to my front door Jack kissed me and said

"Serenity I will always love you never forget that no matter what happened or what I do I love you" He only used my full name when he was completely serious

"I love you too Jack" Kissing him he left. This is the happiest day of my life but then why do I have such a heavy heart. The only time I felt like this was when I was about seven and I got the part of the Arabian princess in my dance show I was so excited but during the show I felt something in the back of my mind. And when I got home my dog had a heart attack and died while the show was going on.

Hopefully am just being pessimistic, it's probably nothing; really there's nothing to worry about.

It was early in the morning when I heard my mother coming up the stairs with a surprise breakfast

"Good morning sweetie how did you sleep"

"Pretty good thanks mom"

"Oh Sere your growing up so fast" my mother had tears in here eyes, going over to her I hugged her

"Mom I'll always be your little girl" a silent understanding passing through mother and daughter

"Have you made up your mind about going to Germany with me" Since I was graduating my mother thought it was better for her to go back to Germany to run the company from there .

"Mom you know I would love to go back to Germany with you but"

"I know sweetie I know and Jack is an exceptional boy and I completely understand if you would rather go to school here" how did mothers always know?

"Mom I never really tell you this but thank you, without I would be completely lost."

"What are mom's for" With one more hug and a kiss on the cheek she left me to get dressed.. Putting on a hoodie and a pair of shorts I went over to the Mercers , Angel was suppose to come today and Jerry was going to come over too.

Opening the door I saw Bobby asleep on the couch with the TV remote control in one hand and an empty beer on the other. Muahhhhhaa the evil side of me is coming out. Reaching out and taking the beer and remote out of his hands I leaned on him and started tickling. He awoke with a start and fell to the floor

"Am sorry ...hahaha... but ha-ha I had ha-ha to" I was laughing so hard that by this point I couldn't even breath.

"Are you done laughing at your poor helpless brother?"

Laughing even harder I replied "No" But when I saw the evil look in his eyes my laughter subsided

Oh no

Bobby started tickling me to death no sounds came from my mouth from laughing so hard and so consistent. Seeing Jack coming down I managed to say "Jack help"

Laughing he replied "Sorry honey but your on your own" I would have given him a glare if it wasn't because I couldn't breath at the moment

"Bobby get off Sere" Evie really is a saint

Sticking a tongue out at Bobby I moved to sit next to Jack in the kitchen

"Are you excited Jack and Sere?"

"Totally excited"

"Yeah finally getting out of that hell hole"

"Jack!"

"Sorry Ma" Hearing the doorbell ring I went to get it since I already ate breakfast

"Angel!'

"Sere Wery" using my old nickname he hugged me and twirled me around

"Are you on another diet you weight nothing"

"No angel wengel am not on a diet" I said laughing

"Good"

"By the way do you know what time it is?"

"Almost ten "

"Crap I have a hair appointment at ten thirty"

"Bye guys I'll see you at four" As I was walking out I bumped square into Jerry

"Wow you okay" said Jerry while grabbing me before my face met the floor

Laughing it off "Yep am alright, well gotta go" Kissing Jerry on the cheek I left

Good everyone's back well everyone except my dad but my mom and the Mercers are all I need. Getting into my car I drove to Millie's hair salon.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Luv ya guys please review **


	14. Chapter 14

"_We proudly present this award to a very special student who advanced and excelled in all subjects , Serenity Miller "_

Wow I still can't believe I finally graduated it feels so unreal, after graduation we went back to the Mercer household where our graduation presents waited. I insisted that I didn't need presents since I everyone was able to make it back to Detroit and that was the best present anyone could give me. Yet they still gave Jack and I presents, my mother gave me an apartment contract stating that wherever I decided to stay she would provide me with my very first apartment, I was completely shocked I mean, my own place its just awesome. Next was a gift from Evie , Angel, Jerry, and Jack. It was a silver necklace with a white gold heart that had my initials inscribe with the last name Mercer in the end. I couldn't help but cry when I saw it, Nothing in the world could have toped this gift it was so simple yet it mean so much that no words could ever describe. And after another rounds of congratulations and "am so proud of you's" Bobby left that night because he had some 'business' to take care of, Jerry went home because Camille wasn't feeling so good and considering that she was eight months pregnant going home was the best option for him, Angel went to get some fresh air which also meant going to see Sophie, Evie began cleaning up the house and my mother finished packing since her flight left tomorrow. So Jack and I were left alone we went outside in the porch.

"Wow we graduated its so exciting"

Putting his chin on top of my head I heard him sigh "You don't sound too happy about it"

"I am" he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes

"Jack if something was wrong would you tell me?" I asked

"Of course" I should have realized he was lying but I wanted to believe that lie so much I just overlooked it.

"So how long are you going to take tomorrow?"

"Well I'll leave at about ten in the morning but you know how packed the airport always is and I want to see my mom off so I'll be back at around twelve"

"Oh okay" wrapping both arms around me he asked

"Can we stay like this forever?"

Laughing I answered "maybe not forever but how about all night?"

He didn't reply he just hugged my tighter, I rested my head on his head and fell asleep while listening to his heart beat.

Feeling Jack picking me up and carrying me up stairs he laid me in his bed. Hearing voices in my subconscious all I understood was I think Evie's voice telling Jack something along the lines of "are you sure you want to go through this?" and vaguely hearing Jack answer a bit like "Its for the best". He whispered a goodbye to me but it sounded so serious like if he would leave for a long time, I'm probably just dreaming

Feeling myself being woken up to Evie's gentle voice I slowly sat up

"What time is it" trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes

"Well it's almost nine"

"I have to get ready" looking around I remember I was in Jack's room but strangely enough no Jack

"Auntie Evie where's Jack?" I asked sounding almost like a little girl

Catching a bit of sadness in her I eyes she responded "He went out for a bit" that's weird. Remembering I had less than an hour to get ready and take my mother to the airport I didn't think about the subject any longer.

Going to my house and getting ready. I feel weird maybe its just knowing that my mom is moving back to Germany yeah that has to be it even though am more than used to seeing her travel.

"Mom are you ready"

"Yep sweetie all ready , lets go"

"I'm going to miss you mom" now its my turn to have tears in my eyes

"Aww sweetie you know I'll visit all the time and besides your going to be so busy with college you won't have time for your old mom" Laughing a bit I answered

"Mom your not old and I'll always have time for you , you know that"

"Yeah yeah once you go to your first college party you'll be asking 'Mom? Mom who?" she told me laughing

"You're silly you know that's not true" I told her smiling

"I know I know and that's why I love you so much, now lets get going before traffic hits us" Smiling we got in the car

Once we got there I noticed her plane was delayed for about three more hours

"Oh my god" I heard my mom say

"Its okay I mean three hours isn't that bad" I told my frantic mother

"No no its not that , Sere I think I left my passport at the house"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh Sere"

"It's okay I'll go get it don't worry I'll be back"

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as cake"

"What?" I myself have no idea what that phrase meant but I heard it all the time on TV

Laughing I just told her "I'll be back mom"

Getting in my car I drove to the house taking the keys out of the socket I dropped them , when I went to pick them up I noticed my mother didn't leave her passport in the house she just dropped them. I was about to drive away again when something caught my eye

There was Jack loading a bunch of luggage into Kevin , one of his band member's car. Feeling my heart skip several beats I wondered what was going on

Walking over to them I asked "Jack what's going on?"

Jack freezing in his spot blurted out "Am going to LA" Not wanting to believe my ears I asked again

"What" with a quivering voice

"I going to LA to try out my luck in the music business"

"How could you" I whispered

As Jack started walking towards me I screamed "Don't come near me"

"Sere"

"How dare you lie to me, you said you would never hurt me, you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, they were all lies"

"Sere please understand.." Cutting him off I shouted

"Yousaid you loved me was that I lie too!"

"Please Sere" By this time Jack sounded desperate

"Don't call me that only people that care about me can call me that, god you weren't even going to tell me you going to leave"

"I'll never forgive you for this" I said before throwing the ring he gave me at his face and running to my car

Sobbing so hard I felt as if my ribs were going to break this instant with tears clouding my vision I didn't even notice a crying Jack running after my car pleading for me to return

But that's just it I'm not returning to him, or my house, or Detroit.

It's over

**This was a very emotional chapter for me I hope you all liked it; you know the drill please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

The plane ride over to Germany was silent, when I got to the airport parking lot I stayed in my car for a while and cried, the last thing my mother needed was another worry. After I got out of the car I decided that this was going to be a new beginning, a new me. So I told my mother what happened and that it was fine I really wanted to go to CDS anyway so then my mother asked one of her friend's if she could go to out house and bring my passport and bought me a ticket. Since I went to Germany a lot I had some clothes back there in my father's house so I didn't worry about packing up my belongings.

Looking down at my cell phone I noticed I had a total of 31 missed calls and 20 messages. Jack called me about 11 times while Evie called me 5 times , Angel called me twice from about the time I left to the time I got on the plane , now over six hours later I guess they started to worry even more because I got three more calls from Jack , four from Evie , two from Jerry , one from Angel and three from Bobby . But you know what when they left I worried , I worried a lot and I called but they were so busy with their lives that they called me about a week later, and you know what I was fine with it because all the emotions I have felt I kept inside but now I guess I just exploded . The first thing I'm going to do when I get to Germany is get a new cell phone with a new number and call Evie and just tell her am alright and not to worry. Because really Evie was just as hurt as I am. I know that eventually I'll speak with one of the Mercer brothers but eventually could be a long time. And a long time sound good because that's how long it's going to take for me to heal.

Four hours later we arrived in Germany, helping my mother take the bags we walked out of the airport. Feeling the cool and fresh German air made me tingle on the inside; I didn't realize how much I missed Germany till now. Getting a taxi and heading over to my mothers apartment which was a bit ironic considering that her apartment in Germany was bigger than our two story house in Detroit. I sat down on her couch and for the first time in over 11 hours I felt at peace well until the memory of what happened came back to be and my heart felt as if it was on fire. I decided to call Evie now because really it's now or never.

I slowly dialed her number and waited a total of about two rings for someone to pick up

"Hello?" asked a worried Evie

"Auntie Evie?"

"Oh my goodness Sere everyone is so worried about you , Jerry and Angel started to go look for you and Bobby is about to come back to Detroit to find you"

Hearing that they really were worried about me brought a small smile to my face

"Sweetheart and Jack is hysterical his mess please talk to him"

And as quickly as that smile came it left, trying to ignore the last part of her conversation I simply said

"Looking for me won't do any good Evie"

A confused Evie asked "What do you mean Sweetie?"

"Because am not in Detroit anymore Evie am in Germany , I just called you to tell you that I moved here and that I'm getting a new cell phone but don't worry I will keep contact with you"

"Oh sweetie" Evie was at lost for words

"Listen I have to go now but please tell Angel, Jerry and Bobby not to Worry I will be okay"

"Please take good care of yourself Serenity and remember you always have a family here in Detroit that loves you"

"Thanks Evie I love you bye" I hanged up before she could respond because tears were already running down my face. With my mom walking into my the living room I just said

"mom"

"Oh sweetie and with that he took me in her arms and began rubbing my back as I sobbed

It was around Christmas time which meant I have been gone a total of seven months already. I sent in my acceptance essay to CDS and I started classes around two months after I got to Germany. CDS is incredible I'm currently taking about four dances classes with include Ballroom dancing, Salsa, Flamenco, and belly dancing. At it's university partner , I'm taking ,Strategy and Problems in Management, Principles of Management, Management Communication, Business and Public Law, And Operations and Quality Management which are courses you divide it into two semester but as always I wanted to advance faster and took those classes my first semester. And in my spare time where I normal person would go out and have a social life, I spend it in both my parent's companies learning to manage and run their companies, and meeting key important people such as, investors, old friends of my parent's, and people that could do me 'favors', which sounds like the mafia to me to my parents assured me that weren't.

On the outside anyone would think I was a happy go lucky girl that was sure a bit workaholic but perfect nonetheless. But sometimes at night I cry myself to sleep thinking about Jack and how a lost contact with the Mercer who were like brothers to me. I talked to Evie a few times but that was about it

I was walking around Munich's park when I decided to call Evie

Hearing a husky voice pick up the phone I froze

"Hello?" Jack said

"May I speak to Evelyn? "

There was a bit of silence on the other end until he responded

"Serenity?" Hearing feets coming near the phone I realized that all the brothers must have gone home for Christmas

"Yes"

"Serenity please let me explain" Hearing my name being called from across the park I looked to see a couple of my friends from classes coming my way

"Look Jack wish everyone a Merry Christmas for me and tell Evie that her present from my mother and I it's on it's way okay"

"Serenity I love you please just" cutting him off I just said

"I really have to go bye" before hanging up.

Putting on a fake smile I greeted my friends

This was my new life and I had to make to best of it.

Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but I needed to explain how Serenity was settling in, next chapter am going to fast forward maybe three years. So please Review and you're more than welcome to give me ideas! Again thanks a bunch to all my wonderful reviewers You guys rock my socks and shoes lol


	16. Chapter 16

Sitting at a quaint little café in LA I sipped my hot tea, three years ago I would have been freaking out just thinking about being in the same country as Jack but now , now I'm a changed person. Physically I was leaner I have filled out in all the right places and had curves and a flat and slightly muscular stomach models would die for. I cut my hair which used to be by my mid back now it reached just about my shoulder blades and was in layers with highlights , I really have grown into a woman .And the once chipper and energetic girl was replaced by a mature and confident young lady . I graduated collage a semester early with a PhD in Global Business Administration and a major in Fine arts which in CDS terms states that I have perfected the art of dancing which in my case is belly dancing and Spanish based dancing such as Flamenco and Salsa.

Looking at a couple in front of me I felt almost envy, sure I have had boyfriends and a few of them even asked my hand in marriage. But none of them can complete me like Jac… no I refuse to finish that sentence, my relationship with Jack was in the past. I was over the whole Jack incident I mean I was the foolish one to believe such promises. If one thing that life has taught me was that promises were meant to be broken. Promises such as Bobby's ones of always being there for me or protecting me , because shitty things has happened to me these past three years and there was no knight in shinning armor Bobby or prince charming Jack, no one, there was just me and me alone.

Looking down at my almost cold tea I left money on the table and left. As I left I saw a banner for a club mentioning the "Spares" hmm why did that name sound familiar? As I went inside the hotel I went to my suite and sat down on a table near the window, opening my laptop I quickly checked my e-mail before deciding to take a shower.

As I was about to get in the shower I heard my phone ring, I was about to ignore it when I realized that my personal cell phone was the one ringing. I had two phones, one was a cell phone strictly for business and the other was my personal one. Grabbing a robe I went to answer it

"Hello?"

"Sere?" asked Jerry with a raspy voice

"Jerry?"

"Serenity something happened"

"What?" I asked dreading the answer

"Its ma Sere she .. she was killed in a robbery at a grocery store yesterday" no this is Evie we're talking about she .. she can't be gone

"Please don't play around like this Jerry please" I said while crying

"Serenity I'm sorry the funeral will be tomorrow and then we're having the get together in my house"

"Oh god" I said while I dropped my phone and curled up in my bed sobbing. I heard Jerry Screaming my name on the other line but I couldn't even move. Why? Why her she was the sweetest person in the world. She cared about everyone , who would do this to her? The only thing I knew was that person was going to pay dearly. No one messed with family. After hours of crying I weakly stood up and reached my lap top and bought a one way ticket to Detroit.

As the plane landed I got out and went to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror my eyes were red from crying and I looked completely exhausted from lack of sleep. I reapplied my make up and looked down at my watch to see that I missed the funeral, if my bodyguards didn't have to take so freaking long getting ready I wouldn't have missed it. Getting into the limo that was waiting from me I gave the direction to Jerry's house. As I watched the scenery pass by memories kept floating back to me. Like when Bobby taught me how to skate, or when Jerry spent countless hours helping me with my math, or when Angel pretended to be my boyfriend to make some boy jealous. I remember when Jack taught me how to drive and I went through a neighbor's fence and he took the blame for it. Once this guy was talking bad about the Mercers and I got so bad, no one spoke badly about my brothers, even though I won the fight and the guy had a few broken bones and a possibility of never having kids again, I ended up with a broken chin. I remembered that when I went home I saw Evie's sweet face full of worry she rushed me to the hospital and held my hand all the as they stitched me up. When my brothers found out the poor guy and his friends were beaten up so badly that they had to be rushed to the hospital. That week I was treated like royalty, Jack didn't leave my side and Evie kept going to the store to buy me all sorts of treats and junk food to make me feel better. Bobby slept with me at night to keep a watchful eye on me, Jerry did my homework and Angel gave me massages. They were so worried about me, I was lucky to have so many people around me that loved me so much.

Feeling the car stop I got out and went through the backyard, Seeing Jack and Bobby talking to Amelia and Daniela I froze. It's been so long, seeing Green and his partner Amelia and Daniela ran away but when then they saw me they started to ran to me

"Auntie Sere" Bending down I scooped both girls in my arms

"Oh my you two grew up so much since the last time I saw you" It's been almost a year since I visited Detroit

"We missed you Auntie Sere"

"You missed me huh well I missed you two very much also" I said as Jerry, Jack and Bobby walked up to us

"And guess what? I brought presents for both of you" Seeing the excitement in their faces made the pain of losing Evie a bit more bearable , kids had a way to make your worries go away.

"Sere you didn't have to do that" Said Jerry

"Nonsense Jerry what are aunts for, it's my job to spoil my nieces" I said while Jerry came over and hugged me

"Gosh I missed you girl" Laughing a bit I replied

"I missed you too Jerry" I said as the girls ran along when their mother called them.

"It's been a long time Princess" Said Bobby

Looking both at Bobby and Jack I responded "Too long" As I fiercely hugged Bobby

"God I missed you Bobby" I whispered into Bobby's ear. Letting go I hugged Jack

Being in his arms felt so foreign yet so right

"How are you?" questioned Jack who had intense eyes directed at me

"I've been better" trying to ease up the tension in the air I pulled out my cell phone and waited till a familiar voice picked up

"James could you bring out the presents please"….."Thank you" watching James come my way I took the presents from his arms

"Thank you James"

"Are you alright" smiling at him I answered

"I am now" as he left I felt eyes burning into my back

Both Bobby and Jack giving me question looks while Jerry shock his head

"Boyfriend of yours?" asked Bobby

Laughing I answered "No his just my bodyguard"

"Bodyguard? since when do you need a bodyguard?" Since you left Bobby, but I would never say that out loud

"My mother felt it was necessary I got them"

"Well its cold out here can we go inside" I asked trying to chance the subject

"Sure sure , come on lets go"

I laughed as we remembered when Bobby burned down Jerry's house as Bobby and Jerry went in Jack turned around and stopped me from entering

"Sere I need to talk to you"

"Right now?" I asked I knew we were bound to talk about what happened but I wanted to avoided it as best as possible

Sighing he answered "When he get home then" Still not moving he took a hold of me

"You have no idea how much I missed you" after he said that I was pulled out of the small trance I was put in whenever I even heard his voice. Gently pushing him I simply said

"Lets go inside I'm cold" more like terrified of being alone with you Jack. Too many memories and emotion come back when I'm with you.

**Well hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

When we got home I felt tears coming to my eyes I quickly turned my head so no one would notice, Think happy thoughts Sere , happy thoughts.

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" I heard Jack ask Bobby

"I'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing?" Responded Bobby

"I doubt that" Stated Jack

Laughing I said "Same old Bobby"

Getting inside the house I jumped slightly when I heard a voice which belonged to Angel

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this" said Angel

"Yo, little brother! You asshole, You ought to be ashamed!"

"I missed my plane. Get over here."

"You missed our mother's funeral too, jarhead."

"What's up? "

"lt's all good, man".

You shaved off the Afro, huh?"

"Haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, l know"

"Did you get your teeth whitened?

"Man, shut up, Jackie-poo"

As the brothers said their greetings I hung back in my own little world. It doesn't feel right without Evie here.

"And who's this?" I heard Angel ask "Jack finally turned straight?"

"Wow am hurt Angel Wengel you don't even recognize your own little sister" I said while putting a hand to my heart

"Shit, Sere" he said as he picked me up and twirled me around

"Girl look at you! You look like some super model or something"

"Baby girl just grew up" I heard Jerry say

Smirking at him we went in

Freezing in my spot when Evie's distinct smell hit my nose, It still hasn't registered in my mind that she's gone. I mean I'm still expecting her to come out of the kitchen with a bunch of my favorite cookies.

"Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel, take yours and Sere you take my old room I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room" Ordered Bobby

"Really are you sure, I mean it's no big deal I'll stay in hotel, its fine"

Looking at me straight in the eyes Bobby responded "Sere you're family, you have as much right to stay here as any of us, you're our little sister" I hugged Bobby and told him

"You have no idea how much I needed you this past three years" before going up the stairs to Bobby's old room. Closing the door behind me I curled up in the bed and cried into a pillow. Coming back here just brings so many memories and emotions, emotions that I haven't felt for so long. It's just not fair! I couldn't even breathe from all my crying I needed to calm down. Breathing in and out, counting to ten and back I finally succeed in soothing down.

Walking out of Bobby's room I saw Bobby sitting in Jack's floor while Jack strummed his guitar.

Smiling I sat down next to Bobby and hugged his arm

"So what have you been up to these past three years princess, How has Germany been treating you" Shrugging my shoulders I said

"Germany has been good to me, oh and before I forget my mother sends her regards; all airports are closed in Germany due to the snow storm that's why she wasn't able to come"

"So how did you get here " Jack asked while smoking

Suddenly my throat went sore "Because I was in LA" I said

"LA?" asked Jack

"My parent's company went International and I was given the American branch, and the headquarters is in LA"

I said while Jerry came in

"Look at y'all"

"What?" Bobby asked

Nothing. I'm just happy to see you, man, happy to see my brothers and sister, that's all"

"We're happy to see you too Jerster" I said using his old nickname

"I guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something. Have a Thanksgiving dinner. Let's at least act like we're a real family" Hearing my cell ring I got up to get , as I was entering Bobby's room I saw Angel walking out of his ready to go , which meant only one thing , so I just said

"Last thing I heard was that she had a boyfriend"

"Looking at me he sated "I'm just going to get fresh air" shaking my head I grabbed my phone

"Hello"

"Serenity"

"Yes James?"

"Everything is alright"

"Well just calling to give you the heads up that Leland and Justin finished their shift so Joshua and Taylor are coming in for them" Sometimes James acted more of a father than a Bodyguard , their were only a hand full of people I trust other than my family , and James was one of them

"That's fine, okay well goodnight James send my congratulations to Taylor on the new baby with all that happened I haven't had time to"

"Will do, sleep tight" James said before hanging up

Sighing I laid back in my bed, everything has chanced so much. Before drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly waking up from a nightmare I decided to go to the kitchen to get some water as I was going to walking downstairs I heard sounds coming form Jack's room, I guess he too was having nightmares. Evie's death must have relieved past experiences, I was going to go into his room when I stopped at the door way. I can't just pretend everything's alright again between us. With much pain I turned around and went back to Bobby's room I didn't feel so thirsty anymore. How did it get so bad between us? We were so close; Jack and I knew things about one another that not even Bobby or Evie knew. I hate this drift between us but I have no choose, I'm still hurt.

It was about six in the morning when I decided to take a shower; I didn't mind taking a shower so early. Showers for me were therapeutic and besides if I waited much longer everyone would get up and it would be hours before I go my turn in the bathroom. Opening my suitcase I got out low rise jeans with a silk corset type of top with designs that almost looked like butterflies. I laid them on my bed as I got my towel and went to the bathroom. As soon as the hot water touched my body it felt like heaven my tense muscles began to relax. After about an hour in the shower I started to hear people getting up so I decided to get out.

Wrapping the towel around my body, I got out when I bumped into a very hard chest. It was either letting my towel fall of or falling on the floor. But my butt never touched the floor as I realized Jack was holding onto me

"You okay?" asked Jack

"Yeah" I said as a deep blush entered my cheeks "umm mind letting me go"

Seeing a bit of red tint in Jack's cheeks he replied "Yeah sorry"

With that I walked away to Bobby's room. Putting on my clothes brushing my hair and adding a bit of make up I looked myself over in the mirror. My top revealed a bit of cleavage but it was still a decent top, my jeans outlined my curves perfectly but something was still missing, of course a necklace. Putting on a simple one diamond necklace on I was ready to go. Somehow over the years I turned a bit fashion crazed, I guess because in my line of work presentation meant everything. Whenever I even left my room I had to look my very best. My light eye shadow brought out my honey colored eyes and my very light blush complemented my slight tan.

People always told me I looked perfect without the make up but I always felt a tiny bit of it wouldn't hurt. Before walking out I put on the bracelet Bobby gave me so many years ago.

When I got out I heard Bobby arguing with Angel over Sophie, some things never change.

"Sophie?" I asked when I saw her

Turning around she looked me over before realization struck in her eyes

"Oh my god Serena" Sophie was one of the only people that called me Serena; I was good friends with her before. When Evie was busy and I didn't want to bother her I went to Sophie with boy problems or sometimes we would just hang out to have girl talks

She ran my way and hugged me "Chicka estas cielente (bear with me, my Spanish is limited)

Blushing "you're too sweet Sophie"

"Guys must be drooling all over you" same old Sophie

She went to grab her coat "You know you could stay Bobby is just being … well Bobby"

"I know but my family will kill me if I miss another Thanksgiving" with that said she left she left

Everything seemed to be falling back into place

**Hope you liked it ;) Please Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

It's weird even though I have been living in Germany for three years and a month in LA, whenever I think of home, Detroit comes to mind. I guess it's true what they say, home really is where the heart is, and my heart is right here where I am now, with my brothers. I find peace when I'm here.

I was currently sitting next to Bobby watching the hockey game, and the only time I would watch Hockey was if one of my brothers were playing, otherwise I found watching it pointless. Getting up I decided to check on Jack who was preparing the Thanksgiving dinner.

Seeing Jack bending down squirting the turkey with the condiments made me smile, he was the most sensitive of the brothers. One reason I could never hate Jack was because beneath that tough bad boy exterior, there's a lost little boy that yearns for love. He was my prince charming but I guess I just wasn't his Cinderella, corny I know but true. Even though I haven't forgiven him for breaking my hurt I didn't hate him, far from it actually.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked him

Looking up from the turkey, he smiled "No it's fine I'm almost done"

Sitting on top of the counter I continued to look at him while he finished up the salad, he has changed a bit. Even with his black shirt I could see the definition of his muscles, I guess he has been working out.

Walking towards me, my heart started racing when he put both hands on each side of me

"Do you want to talk about what happened now? He asked, Looking down I noticed a new tattoo he had. Tracing it with my fingers I read it out loud

"Spares" So that's where I knew that name, it was Jack's band's name

"You've become quite famous" I said trying to avoid the conversation that he brought up

"Please don't change the subject Serenity" said Jack as he leaned more towards me, he was so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Even though I was acting perfectly calm, on the inside I was freaking out.

"Hey Jack is the turkey ready" Yelled Bobby

Momentarily distracted I slid down the counter top and past Jack

"So Jack have you come out of the closet yet?" teased Bobby

"Bobby I can guarantee you I've been banging more chicks than you" Replied Jack while sticking his pierced tongue out. I gasped I didn't know if I was more shocked with what he just said or with the tongue ring.

"And their okay with the fact that you're gay?' Bobby continued teasing; sometimes Bobby just went too far

"Man why do you continue to let him tease you like that?" asked Jerry

"Because I'm not gay Jerry" said a pissed off Jack

"Man that was the gayest comment I have ever heard" Okay that's it Bobby is just going too far. Throwing the oven mitts on to table Jack stormed out of the kitchen

"You could be such an ass sometimes" I told Bobby the only time I went against Bobby's word was when he went to far teasing Jack about being gay, it really bothers him. But I guess its tough love between brothers.

Following Jack I leaned against the wall next to him, as he took the tongue ring out

"You know I have friends that would kill for their boyfriends to have a tongue ring, they find it to be very sexy" I told him

"What do_ you_ think?" I stayed silent for a bit contemplating my answer

Hugging him I answered "I think your handsome with or without it" Letting go I was about to go to the dinning room when he grabbed my arm

"What happened to us?" He questioned. What happened to us? Is he seriously asking that?

"You left remember"

"No Serenity you were the one that left" How dare he

"I left because of you Jack, you hurt me you hurt me really bad"

With surprised and hurt in his eyes he said "You just left you didn't let me explain" an almost hopeless sounding Jack said

"Explain what Jack? That you were leaving me because you wanted to go to LA to become a rock star and besides you weren't even going to tell me you were leaving"

"I thought it was for the best" shouted Jack

I almost laughed at that statement "For the best? Do you have any idea what I went through? Or how many nights I cried myself to sleep maybe it was for the best Jack, the best for you"

"No! I left for you, it was all for you! Do you think it was a picnic for me Serenity? There wasn't a moment I didn't think about you. You were the only right thing in my life and I didn't want to ruin you by making you stay in Detroit, I left to give you a chance: to give you the future you deserved. I couldn't live with myself if I became the reason for you not being happy. But I knew that the moment you would have asked me to stay I wouldn't have left your side for a second that's why I wanted to leave without telling you!"

"You thought that by being with me you were going to ruin my life? Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe leaving would be the cause of ruining my happiness? That maybe all I ever needed was you."

Stopping for a second I continued "But you know what the past is in the past , I don't have that same feelings for you that I had before but we were a family before there was even a thought of an 'us' and were still a family now. So if you so much as even like me you will drop this subject" because it's too painful and am afraid that if Jack would continue talking I would just fall in love with him again , and I can't do that to myself I just can't

Excusing myself I went to the bathroom where I noticed I had tears and mascara running down my face. How embarrassing, I don't cry in front of someone, I feel like it makes me weak. Oh how I wish that it would rain right now. That way no one would notice my tears. After washing my face I dried it with a towel and prepared myself to walk back down stairs. If it was up to me I would have been miles away from here but this isn't about me or about Jack, it's about Evelyn. She would have loved for us just to get along and have a nice dinner. And I'll try my best to fulfill that wish.

Walking downstairs I saw everyone getting ready at the table, I sat where I usually did , next to Angel and in front of Jack, Bobby looked at me worriedly but I just sent him a reassuring smile. Holding hands with Angel and Jack, We said our silent prayers, sitting back down I noticed everyone had a distanced look in their faces. As I was about to stick a pea in my mouth Evie appeared right in front of me

"_Oh Sere look at you, you have grown up so beautifully I'm so proud of you. But you have to always remember that you will always have your brothers even if their miles away from you, they love you with all their hearts, they will always protect you_" and at a blink of an eye she was gone. Thankfully Bobby spoke up about playing hockey because I was about to excuse myself from the table.

"I'm in Bobby" I said smiling

"That's my princess" After everyone agreed to go we pile into Jerry's car

Getting down I said "I'm not in the mood to play but I'll be your own personal cheerleader" Laughing the boys put their skates on and started playing their favorite sport

"Hell yeah Bobby , wooo go Angel!"

"Smash his face Jack , that's my boy Jerry"

Did I mention I got just a little excited whenever my brothers played Hockey. Hearing my cell phone go off I looked to see my father was calling

"Hello Father"

"_Serenity how was your flight_?" out of all the things he could have asked he asked about my flight

"Wonderful dad just wonderful" sarcasm has become a way of life with my father

"Well _listen there's this cocktail party going on tomorrow in Detroit that I was invited to , but considering the airports are closed I need you to go for me_" Figures he called for business , through the years my relationship with my father has become more professional than emotional.

"Father I can't I am in no mood to go to a cocktail party"

"_Listen to me Serenity you choose this life, didn't you think I wanted to be at your graduation or birthdays but I had a responsibility to the company as you do now_" Yeah dad and you had a responsibility to me as your daughter but you choose to ignore that one

"Fine email the address and time I have to be there" anything to get him off my back

"_That's my girl, I'll email it now_" I didn't even say goodbye before I hung up on him

I was so angered I didn't even noticed the brothers had finished playing until Jerry put a hand on my shoulder

"You okay baby, you look like you're going to bite someone's head off"

"Nicht wegen des Stück von Scheiße benannte einen Vater" I grew this habit of when I got really angry I spoke in German, what I just said translates to 'No because of the piece of shit called a father

Looking upon of all the confused faces of my brothers I simply choose to say "I'm fine"

"You sure princess?" No

"Yeah I'm sure" I said while flashing my best fake smile

"Well let's go home I freezing my balls off" said Angel

As we were walking I stood back a little and walked next to Jack, as he started looking at me I said

"Jack we're still family right?" I asked him

With dejected eyes he replied "Of course Serenity" I smiled, as I walked away I swore I heard him say 'but I want so much more' maybe it was just the wind playing tricks on me

When we got home the usual happened Bobby went to get a beer to sit on the couch and watch the Hockey, Angel sat on his usual chair and Jerry went home to his family, while Jack went to his room.

Sighing I went to 'my' room and took out my laptop, cell phone, and blueberry with my business mode switch on I started typing away on my Laptop finding information on the people I'm going to meet tomorrow while I called my assistant and told her to arrange a car rental for at least this month . After I finished calling her I sent the information of where I was going to be and the time to my body guards. When all was finished, I sat on my bed thinking about all that has happened in the last week or so.

I heard a knock and then a "Hey"

"Hey Jackie" his nickname sounded so misplaced, like it didn't hold the same intimacy that it once had

"What are you up to" he said while sitting next to me

"Just thinking" came my soft reply

"Ma always said you thought too much"

"Yeah" I whispered. Long ago if I would have been in the same position I would have leaned against Jack's chest and we would have laid in bed for hours just taking in each other's comfort. Because everything was alright as long as we had each other. Why did things have to go this way?

"Sere- can I call you Sere?" asked Jack, I looked at him dumbfounded

"What?"

"Well you said you didn't want me to call you Sere right before you throw your ring at my face, with might I say incredible accuracy, and then you left" Oh yeah wow he still remembered that , I really wanted to feel anger towards him but all I feel right now was guilt

"Like I said the past is in the past" Smiling a bit I said "You can call me anything you want" I dismissed the subject with a shrug

Laughing a small laugh I said "Are you going to stare at me all night , I hate it when people stare" no I hated when Jack stared it always made me blush , it made me feel naked as if he could stare right through my soul.

"I just missed you" "you know you've changed" he continued

"Yeah I have" smiling I said "Hopefully for the better"

As Jack got up and he stopped in the door way "you have been prefect and you still are" he said before leaving

That comment made my insides turn into mush , how is it possible for someone to be so sweet and be the cause of my ultimate happiness yet at the same time be the reason for my heartache all these years.

**Another chapter down! Please review, my fingers feed of your reviews, help my fingers get energy to write more chapters! Lol **

**Luv ya, tlm1633**


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up I decided to take a shower and start getting everything ready for the party I had to go to today.

As I was taking a shower I began to wonder, what did my father want with councilmen sure in this cocktail party there's going to be other important people but my father said I should pay close attention them in particular. Actually he told me to look out specifically for councilman Henry, Jackson and Douglas. I only looked up their basics, but I have a feeling their not your ordinary councilmen, maybe they just cam from important families that my father wants to associate himself with.

Getting out of the shower I put a robe on and went to my room .I throw on a pair of jeans and a Victoria secret pink tank. And after looking over the the clothes I brought with me and deciding what I was going to wear I went down stairs.

"I always know when you take a shower Sere" Said Bobby

"Why?"

"Because after, the whole bathroom ends up smelling like a flower"

"Cherry blossom to be exact which is also known as the Sakura tree"

Seeing a bit of commotion I asked "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to get ma's will today"

"Oh… and when will you come back?"

"Well we're probably going to a bar or something after so around late at night"

"Don't worry princess if you want you can come with us" I smiled, Bobby was always thinking about me

"No its fine, it's just that I have to attend this party today and I don't know when it will be over and I kind of don't have the house key with me" I explained

"A party?"

"Yeah my father really needs me to fill in for him at this cocktail party where a bunch of essential people will be there"

"Essential people huh"

"Well more like people with lots of money or connections that my father wants to make 'friends' with" I signed as sat on the couch I mumbled "this sucks"

"Princess if you don't want to go then don't go, screw your dad" I wish it was that simple

"I was the one that asked for more responsibility I can't just bail on him, besides this will be the last favor I do him for my remaining time in Detroit, I came here to spend time with my family not chase after rich geezers"

Giving my hand a squeeze he said "Well call my cell when you get there and when you leave okay"

"Sure Bobby cakes" I said as I hugged on of his arms

After seeing Jack coming downstairs he asked "Even the fairy's here, here the hell is Angel?" Jerry came here a while ago and now was in the kitchen

"Angel get your ass down here" screamed Bobby; I laughed because Bobby was like the mother hen, getting everyone ready and on time.

"What are you laughing about" Bobby asked

"Nothing, well you guys drive safe okay I'm going to start getting ready" I said as I went up stairs

I pulled my cell phone out and called my assistant

"Hello Cindy"

"Yes Ms .Miller, how are you this… morning, morning is it?"

"Yes its morning" I said laughing a bit "I called to see if the car rental was ready?"

"Yes Ms. Miller, a driver would be sending you a Aston Martin Vanquish, fully equip with Bullet proof glass windows, road map, DVD player, and high tech security"

"A Aston Martin Vanquish? Why not a Roll-Royce" I meant it as a joke because an Aston Martin is basically of same value as a Rolls-Royce

"I'm sorry Ms. Miller we thought you would be more comfortable with an Aston Martin since you're familiar with it, but I can schedule a Rolls-Royce for your pick up" Apparently she didn't catch the joke

"No, no it's fine, it was just a joke .Thank you Cindy I couldn't have found a better assistant than you"

"Thank you Ms. Miller, I will not disappoint you" Cindy was the immaculate type of person, everything she does has to be perfect. I never meet anyone with such passion for an assistance job before.

"Well goodbye then "

"Goodbye Ms. Miller"

Looking at the clock on the wall, I noticed it was almost twelve, which gave me enough time to get a manicure, pedicure, take another shower and get ready before six.

It was almost six when I finished, I had on a short black cocktail dress that was halter in the front and the back was completely backless that draped down to my lower back. My eyes had a smoky look to them while my rosy lips just had a red lip gloss tint to them. My hair was down completely straight with a clip tying up on of the sides.

As I was getting into my rental car, I called Bobby

"Hello" answered Bobby, his voice had a tint of drowsiness, that if it wasn't because I grew up with him I would have never noticed

"You're at the bar already?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Wild guess" I said with a bit of laughter, Bobby only had that voice when he drank

"Well I called to say I'm on my way to the 'party' "

"Be careful okay"

"I always am"

"Love you bye"

"Love yeah too" and I clicked my phone off

And the nightmare of a party started. After two martinis and about two hours of business talk and sucking up I was ready to leave.

"I would love to stay longer but I have a really early meeting tomorrow, it was a pleasure meeting you" I lied with my best seducing voice. You see the only thing I had that my father didn't , was that I was a woman, and whenever I seemed to use my alluring voice after investors had a couple of drinks it usually meant a done deal.

And my work here is completed

I pulled my phone out and again dialed Bobby's number

"Hey Bobby are you home yet"

"No princess we're still at the bar" Their love for bars is something I will never understand

"Which bar?"

"Johnny G's Bar"

"Kay I guess I'll go there " I said while hanging up my phone .Knowing that they their going to be there for a while longer and not wanting to go home I decided to just go to the bar.

Getting there I looked for Bobby, but hearing cat calls and a whistle towards me was kind of distracting. Spotting a similar brown slicked back head I walked over to them, just when I heard

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack" I heard Jack say in a sing along voice

"That's your brother" Respond Jerry to Jack's drunkenness

"Jack drinks Jack "Jack continued , it was almost cute to see him drunk

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby stated

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans.

Jack's got lots of fans."

As I got to the table I said

"Jack needs to stop talking in third person"

The brother's expression was priceless, Jerry and Angel just stared with their moth opened, while Jack choked on his drink and Bobby did a double take

"What are you wearing" A shocked Bobby said. Getting a chair from the table next to us I sat in between of Bobby and Jerry

"Its called clothes Bobby, didn't we go over this already?"

"Clothes that barely covers anything!" As sweet as Bobby's over protectiveness was, it does get annoying

"Well Bobby the people who I was with tonight didn't seem to complain" I pushed Bobby's buttons, getting a bit uncomfortable with Jack's eyes roaming my body thoroughly. I was going to change the subject but the owner of the bar beat me to it first

"Hey, that's real goddamn bad stuff about your mom, fellas."

"Yeah".

"Freaking gangs. Worms. Someone ought to step on them".

"Which gang, Johnny G?" questioned Bobby

"Oh, shit. Here we go. l knew it." Jerry said

"I think I heard something." Continued Johnny "The neighborhood's really upset about this."

"Same old Bobby." Jerry said "Mama always said, ''As bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think.'' Ain't no good gonna come from this. Let the police do their damn job." He explained

"Stop with the police" I said, I hate the police, you bribe them and their all yours

"Half the cops in this town are crooked. You think the other half give two shits about another liquor-store holdup?" Bobby said supporting my statement

"I'm telling you, man, Green's on our side on this one."

"Come on, man. Green?" questioned Jack

"She's the only woman that ever gave a damn; man. The least we can do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much." Declared Angel

Insulting Jerry Bobby said "Why are you acting like such a bitch, Jerry?"

"Leave him alone Bobby, he has two little girls to think about now" I defended

"Okay. So, what, y'all just gonna shoot up the whole town because y'all mad?"

"Why not?"

"Come on, man! The people who did this, they probably from the same

shitty-ass streets we from. Mom would've been the first to forgive them. Y'all know that." Jerry did have a point but…

"We can't all be saints, Jerry." Bobby said exactly what was on my mind

"Yeah, we can't all be saints, Jerry." Jack supported

"All right. All right. Cool."

"Bye, Jerry."

"Don't call me when y'all get shot up. This is Detroit, in case y'all forgot, come one Sere lets go home."

"I agree with them Jerry, we have to do something"

"Oh no you're not coming with us" Said Bobby

"Listen Bobby I'm sick of this, I'm not a little girl anymore I can take care of my self, trust me on that. I'm going to help you, she meant as much to me as she did to you and there's nothing you can do to stop me" I proudly declared

Shaking his head Jerry left angry. Looking at me Bobby nodded his head

"Johnny. Come tell us what's going on, man."

"You wanna know what l heard?"

And the chase for revenge began

**End of Chapter hope you liked it! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

Jack offered to walk me to my car after we finished conforming that the court lights indeed went out at ten when I noticed he was still staring at me, I was in a playful mood tonight , I don't know if it was from the two martinis I had earlier or because of my adrenaline after our little adventure.

"Jack you're making me blush" I teased as I turned to face him

Snapping out of his reverie he came towards me "I can't help the fact that you're irresistible" oh the tables have turned on me

He trailed his callused fingers down my silky smooth skin. He pressed his body against mine and bent his head down; I could almost feel his lips on mine. But I realized the I wasn't in my right state of mind and I don't want to do anything that I will later on regret or worse something that will hurt my , already damaged, relationship with Jack. So instead I moved away and kissed him on the side of his mouth

"Jack I'm sorry, it's just… I can't" His drunken state made it easy to read his emotions, he was obviously hurt but the hurt that he is feeling now is in no comparison to the pain I felt these past three years.

"Why" he asked as I shivered

Wrapping my arms around myself I answered "Because I don't see you that way anymore"

"Bullshit Serenity, you can't just love one person one minuet and the next not feel a thing for them" He screamed, I shivered again, but this time more from Jack's tone of voice than from the cold. He never raised his voice at me, not in this manner.

"Apparently you can" I spat, even thought I instantly regretted the words that flew out of my mouth I tried to explain "I'm sorry, I..."

"No save it" he said as he began to walk away

"Fine just walk away from me again; it seems that's all you do lately"

Sharply turning around he said "You're the one pushing me away; I admit it I was a dumbass for leaving you, I'm not perfect, I made a fucking big mistake but you're the one that can't get passed that, you're the one that doesn't seem to want to work it out"

"I got passed it and I got passed you! You know why because while you were with your 'fans' and 'banging chicks' I was crying my eyes out for you!"

"Could you honestly tell me that you never again touched a man after me!" I know he was going to say more, but by this time I was seeing red so I just cut him of

"I had a total of two boyfriends these past three years and I couldn't bring myself to even get near them because I wanted you to be the one to take me, I saved myself for the one I loved, but I guess you didn't give a shit about me or my feelings"

"I was another one of your play things Jack" I said in a quiver

"Fuck Sere all the stupid things I did were because I couldn't get you out of my mind, whenever I looked at a girl I kept on comparing her to you. I couldn't bring myself to be with the same girl more than a night because in the morning I realized she wasn't you! The only person I loved, love and will always fucking love is you, you have no idea what I would do for one more chance to be with you; please I'm only half without you. I need you" He said as he cupped my face "Give me one more chance" he said with tears in his eyes.

I wish I could oh god I wish I could but I lost trust in you Jack

I quietly said "It's too late" as his hands dropped from my face, I rapidly got inside of the car and drove away from him for a second time.

**I know it was a short chapter but the emotions were so thick, for me at least, I felt it was perfect ending it there. Don't worry more chapters coming soon! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

After the argument I had with Jack, I couldn't bring myself to go back to the house, at times like these I wished I still owned my old house. So I just drove around, I needed to clear my head and get up the courage to go back to the Mercer household. I went to my favorite park; I got out and sat on a swig.

I know its beyond dangerous to be in an old park alone at midnight but my head wasn't listening to reason. There was nothing more that I wanted than to go back Jack's arms again. My heart said to go for it, but my mind simply told me not to trust him. And my instinct, well my instinct told me to run away- and I did.

After about half an hour, I heard foot steps coming towards me, I froze. I was about to run to my car that was about twenty feet away when the person spoke

"Its not very save to be out here princess, even for a grown women"

"How did you know I was here?" I asked Bobby

"Well whenever you wanted to be alone when you were younger, I followed you to make sure you were okay and you always came here" Surprised I turned to him

"Stalker" I said trying to lift the mood

"So do you want to talk about it" he said as he sat on the swing next to me

"Not really" after a few more minuets of just silence he spoke again

"If you don't want to talk, would you at least listen?"

Not answering just simply turning my head to look at him, I nodded

"You know when Jack first met you he was scared of you , no one knew why until on night he had a really bad nightmare and I went to comfort him. He said that you were like an angel and he was scared that he would hurt you if he got near you because of how messed up he was"

Too surprised to speak I let him continue

"Remember, even though you tried everything, he wouldn't even look at you in the eyes"

I tiny grin appeared in my face when I remembered that, that's why back then I thought he was so strange.

"He had the biggest crush on you; even when you two got older and became friends he kept his distance, sometimes he would sit on the stairs and stare at you whenever you fell asleep on the couch or something"

I knew he stared but back then I didn't mind I thought it was because he was bored and didn't have anything else to do

"We told him that he should just go up to you and tell you, he got so nervous when he found out we knew he liked you that he said 'I don't like girls'" Bobby stopped for a second as he laughed "That's when we started calling him a fairy"

I squeaked out "because of me?"

"Sere you know I was never good at this sentimental stuff that was always ma's job. She would comfort you and I would beat the hell out of anyone who dared to hurt my little sister"

By this time I had tears in my eyes, I was glad that it was dark that way Bobby wouldn't see me cry.

"Look princess Jack loves you, he's crazy about you. There's no one else in this world he would rather be with than you, and I know you still love him so why not just give him a chance?"

My voice was raspy from the crying but I managed to say "Because I'm scared"

He sensed I had something else to say so he stayed quiet "I need time; Jack thinks he can say all these sweet things and everything will be made better but my heart needs time to heal. I can't pretend everything is back to normal when I still hold resentment towards what he did"

Nodding he got up and said "Just remember, life is short and you never know if tomorrow is going to be your last day, don't let fear run your life princess"

That has to be the most poetic thing I have ever heard Bobby say

"Bobby can we go home?" I asked, as he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my shoulders to warm me up

"Let's go princess" as he got to my car I asked "aren't you going to your car?"

"Naw I walked here"

"I love you Bobby" As I clung to him

"I love you too Princess, now let's go home your probably purple by now" I laughed, it was true the coat I had on barely kept me warm.

When we got home I took a really warm shower, put my boy shorts and tank on and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning when I got up I felt horrible; maybe being out in the cold with a light coat on wasn't the best idea. Walking into the kitchen I saw Sophie there making coffee

"Hey Sophie" I said with a raspy voice

"Hey Serena, you okay?"

"Not really, do you know where the Advil is?"

"Yeah" she said as she went to a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge "Here"

"Thanks" I said as I popped two Advil's into my mouth

"No prob."

I went to sit down when Bobby, Jack and Angel came down fully dressed and ready to go

"Where are you going Angel?" asked Sophie

"We're just going to talk to some people okay baby"

I'm glad I decided to get ready before heading down to eat breakfast

"And you're taking me right Bobby cakes"

"I didn't know you were awake"

I just nodded because when I opened my mouth no words came out, just great! I lost my voice

"Let's go" Bobby instructed and I followed out the door and I waved to Sophie

"Where are we going" I asked in a very raspy and low voice that I was surprised if anyone heard me

Apparently Angel did, since he was sitting next to me

"You okay you sound awful" he asked worriedly

"Yeah" I managed to say as I leaned my warm forehead against the cold window and closed my eyes

"We're going to the store where ma was…where … well you know"

My eyes snapped open, we're going there? Why?

When we got there, the store wasn't opened so we stayed by the car waiting for someone to come that works there. A few minuets later Jerry came

"All right, I'm here ,What? "

"Last night we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit."

"Are you serious, man?"

As I leaned on the car I wrapped my arms around me and looked around. An Arabian looking man was coming towards us, I was about to jab Angel in the side to grab his attention but Bobby beat me to it

"Come on"

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" The apparent owner of the store asked

"Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, sir, Evelyn Mercer was our mother" Jack politely answered

"She was a good lady. I liked her very much, let's come inside."

As I went in I felt a shiver down my spine, oh god she was shot here.

"I have the security tape of that night if you want to see it" Said the owner

Oh god

"Yes please" responded Bobby

The man fast forwarded the tape to when Evelyn came in; she caught a young boy stealing some candy, seeing her scolding the boy brought both a smile to my face and tears to my eyes. We saw as she went to examine the turkeys when two black guys with guns came in, we saw her crouch down behind an isle

My breath caught in my throat, I gripped the counter so hard my knuckles were turning white; I had tears running down my face. I couldn't breath.

I heard Bobby say "this doesn't add up. He's already got the money."

My heart was pounding so hard on my chest I felt as if it would pop out any minuet. Calm down Sere calm down

But when I saw one of the men gun Evie down I let out a painful sob, how could they! how can someone be so heartless to gun down a defenseless old women!

I walked out of the store not bothering to hear Bobby question the owner of the store

I took my gloves off and bite down on my hand hard. Their going to pay! I was so pissed at this moment I didn't notice the brothers run up to me.

I quickly composed myself

"That wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution. They set Mom up. They set her up.

Come on." Said Bobby as he ran towards the high school gym

When we got there Bobby asked

"You guys ready? "

"What's the plan, Bobby?" I questioned, at least my voice was back

"We're winging it, Sere"

"We always wing it" Replied Jerry

"We're gonna get killed." Jack added

"What you mean ''we,'' white boy?" Angel teased

"You ready?" Bobby asked again

"Here we go." Jerry said as I rolled my eyes, its true Bobby always winged it.

I saw Bobby get in the middle of the basketball court and Jerry followed

I looked around and I noticed a boy got up

"Jack" I warned

"Got it" he said before he ran off

I ran the opposite direction to where Angel was

"Angel, Jack went after this kid" As he ran I told him "lets go through that way so we can corner him" I suggested

I saw the double doors about to open but Angel pushed the doors and kid back

"Why you running?" asked Jack

"Get off me, man." The kid said "Man, I don't know anything"

"Why don't you shut up?" suggested Jack

"You got something to tell me, youngster" Angel said while he pushed the kid

"Jack go tell Bobby" I said

The kid was about to push Angel again when I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed a pressure point.

"ouch stop stop " He said as I squeezed even harder

"Shit Sere where did you learn that"

I shrugged "Self defense classes" I casually said

"What's your name" I questioned

"Keenon" he said

I let him go when Bobby, Jerry and Jack came

"Bobby, meet Keenon." I introduced "Keenon, this is Bobby."

"Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning" Angel added

"What's his name, Keenon?" demanded Bobby

"Damian. He's my brother."

"He's your brother? No shit. These are my brothers and my sister"

"No, dog. He's my real brother" well this kid just got on my nerves, I hated it when people suggested that we weren't real siblings just because we weren't blood related

"Yeah, these are my real brothers and my sister. This is Angel, I'm Bobby. This is Jack, Jeremiah and that's Serenity"

"So, what about you and Damian? You guys still close?" Bobby asked "Does he live at home with you?

"Yeah. But I ain't telling you shit else." Understandable

"Okay. I wouldn't sell out my brothers either." Angel voiced my opinion

"Just calm down, okay? Look, we just wanna talk to him. We wanna ask him a few questions. Is he gonna cooperate?" asked Bobby as Jerry took Kennon's book bag

"We got something" Said Jerry as he looked at Kennon's report card

"Address?"

"He lives in the Gardens, right over there"

"Enjoy the rest of the game, okay? Don't worry about it" Said Bobby as he began to leave, with me behind him

We all piled into bobby's car. All this running around is making me a bit dizzy

I rested my head on Jerry's shoulder, as Bobby drove to Damian's apartment

"You okay baby girl?" he said as he went to feel my forehead, Amelia and Danielle are lucky to have such a good dad

"Damn Sere you're burning up"

"I'm fine" I protested

Jack turned towards me and felt my forehead too

"You have a fever"

"I'm fine really, I'm just tired" I said as I leaned against Jerry.

"I just don't get it. Why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot Mom?" Angel asked oblivious to the conversation we were having in the back

"Maybe she knew too much" but by this time everyone turned their full attention to me

"You know how she was always trying to help everyone out, maybe she found out something that didn't go all to well with some people"

"Here's an idea: We'll wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him" Said Bobby

"Well, y'all do what y'all gotta do. I got gymnastics. Come on, let me out." Said Jerry

"You got your leotard on, Jerry?" I laughed as Bobby said that, an image of Jerry in tights was … disturbing

"Go to hell. Y'all know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep .Girls got gymnastics, I gotta take them. Come on, let me out, man."

"You wanna take Cracker Jack with you? He's very flexible."

"Bobby, you're the one who took ballet." I was scared to go to my new ballet classes so Bobby agreed to go with my that first week, and the only way they allowed Bobby to be in the class was if he joined in, that has to be my funniest memory of Bobby

"All right, Jerry."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home Sere" Jerry asked me

"No need to worry I'm fine really" Sighing he said

"Fine but I want you to go straight to bed when you get home"

"Yes Daddy, don't worry" I said, and with that he left. It was cute how he fit the role of a father so perfectly. The few times I was with my father when I was younger if I got sick he would send a nanny to take care of me and he would leave for work , not bothering to even call me to see how I was doing.

After a while Jack started singing and I almost drifted to sleep but was awoken when Jack screamed

"Oh, that's him. It's him!"

We got out of the car and ran to the guy

"Yo, Damian! You Damian?" Said Bobby as he pulled out a gun, but the guy ran towards the elevator, why did Bobby have to pull out a gun

"Jack, Sere, stay here. Tell me where it stops" 1,2,3,4,5,6

"Six" I said, as Jack ran and screamed "Six! He stopped at six!"

"Stay here" ordered Jack, like hell I was just going to stay here. But running six flights of stairs didn't sound too pleasing… Well duh! Brain fart I thought as I opened the elevator and got in

When the elevator opened and the doors opened all I heard was Bobby saying

"I just wanted to talk! You're going down now!" and then I heard a scream, ohh that has to hurt

As Bobby and Angel came out they were heading towards the stairs when I said "Hello! Take the elevator"

Heading towards the injured guy I felt I was going to throw up right then and there

"Man, you must be freezing" Said Bobby

"You won't be needing this no more, playboy" Angel took to gun from the guy

"You know why we're here, Damian?" questioned Bobby

"Come on, man, call me an ambulance"

"An ambulance? What, for my dog bites?" I would have smirked at that comment if I wasn't trying so hard not to throw up

"I'm gonna be okay. You give me a name, I'll call .I wanna know who shot up that liquor store now"

"Man, if I told you, they'll kill me" the guy said, you know what that's it! I'm freezing my ass off , I'm nauseated , and this guy is pissing me off . Grabbing the gun from Angel I pointed at the guy

"Kill you? Motherfucker I'll kill you" I threatened

"Fine fine, these two fools said they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangsters shoot up the place, all right? But l didn't hurt no one!" Clicking the gun I pointed closer to him

"Please don't , I can tell you where you can find them"

After he gave us the information, the Jack, Angel and Bobby stared stunned at me

"What? He was pissing me off" was all I said as I got in the car.

Smiling Bobby patted my back as he said "That's my girl" ohh he really shouldn't have patted my back , feeling the bile rising to my mouth I ran behind the car and threw up the small breakfast I had and all the contents in my stomach. As Jack handed me a napkin to wipe my mouth, Bobby rubbed my back

"Sweetie you okay?"

Too sick to argue I said "no" feeling my forehead Bobby seemed shock as he said

"You can cook an egg from your fever" helping me up I sat on the car as I put my head on Jack's lap." We're going to take you home" that's probably for the best , even though Bobby wouldn't let me go with them in a millions years in my condition , I wouldn't have gone because in my state I would probably just be in their way.

Feeling one of Jack's hand rubbing my arm and another one stroking my hair, I smiled. Maybe I really should give Jack another chance.

**To make up for the previous short chapter, I wrote this an 11 page one, I really hope you liked it! Please Review**

**-Tlm1633**


	22. Chapter 22

When we got home, with Jack's help I went upstairs and climbed into my bed. When I laid my head down on the pillow Bobby appeared in the doorway.

"After were down with what we gotta do, we'll pick up some cold medicines for you, kay princess" He said as he sat next to me stroking my hair

"No Bobby, when you finished finding those guys just come home straight after okay"

As he got up to leave I grabbed his hand "and Bobby please be careful"

"We will, I promise, now go get some sleep" nodding I closed my eyes as I heard Jack close the door.

I woke up about two hours later now but I had no strength to get up so I just stayed in bed. Hearing someone come into my room made me open my eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you up" said Jack

Smiling I told him "its fine I was awake already" but then my smile faded when I saw Jack's eyes. He had a void look to them; he only had that look when he had really bad nightmares that made him remember his past. The first time I found out he had these nightmares I was twelve, I made him promise that if he ever had another nightmare he would come to me and I promised that I would always be there waiting for him with open arms. And even though we're not in the best terms I never went back on a promise.

"Jackie could you stay with me tonight?" Surprise overtook his eyes when I said that

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive" I said as I began to cough

Rushing over to my side Jack began to rub circles in my back

"Do you want some tea or maybe juice?" Sometimes it scared me how much Jack knew me, even my own mother didn't know I hated drinking water when I was sick, but somehow Jack did

"Tea please" I said in a raspy voice, great I'm going to loss my voice again. A few minuets after, Jack came in with some warm tea, sitting up in my bed I began to drink it

"Thank you Jack"

"No problem" He said while smiling, putting down my drink I put my hand over his

"How did tonight go?"

"We got the two guys responsible for ma's death" he softly said. Squeezing his hand I gave him a reassuring smile, if he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him then he would.

"oh and here I brought you one of my shirts" I loved wearing Jack's shirts because not only were they really comfortable but they smelled exactly like him.

Taking the shirt from him I began to take off the current shirt I had on as Jack turned around. After slipping on his shirt I said "Its okay to look now" as I settled back in my warm bed

Looking at Jack still sitting at the side of my bed I asked "Well aren't you going to climb in?"

I felt my cheeks burn when I felt Jack's body next to mine, either I was blushing madly right now or I had a very high fever.

As Jack wrapped his arm on around my waist, I let myself snuggle closer to him. My eyes began to fell heavy as sleep overcame me.

I opened my eyes to see a bit of sun peeking through the window, I was about to get up when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. That's right Jack feel asleep next to me, my heart started to beat faster when I felt his warm breath in my neck. His muscular chest was pressed against my back making me turn as red as a lobster. Whenever I was near Jack I felt as if I was a high school student again being around her first sweetheart.

I slowly turned around in his arms and looked at his face; he looked so innocent when he was asleep, with his messy hair falling in his eyes. As I gently pushed back the hair in his eyes, his hand came up and grabbed my wrist and kissed my hand.

Opening his eyes he said "Good morning"

"Good Morning Jackie" I responded

"You sound better"

"I feel better"

"Good" he said smiling

Getting up I began to stretch "I'm going to take a shower" I got up and gathered my essentials

Heading over to the bathroom I turned the hot water on , my mother always thought it was insane how hot I took my showers but I hated cold water , so I always put the hot water to a maximum , but not hot enough to cause burns of course. Feeling the hot water course down my body felt like heaven. After a good hour I stepped out and began drying myself. You know I'm really glad I cut my hair, it would always take forever to dry it and another hour to style it.

I headed towards my room; good Jack wasn't there, so I proceeded to get dress. I had on a light lavender kimono top that had a black and pink crane design on it and a pair of jeans. I put my hair up in a messy bun with a couple of wavy strands hanging out with two black Chinese sticks to hold it in place. As I put on very little makeup I decided I was finished.

When I was walking down stairs I heard two voices that I didn't recognize, as I headed downstairs I realized that it was Green and his new partner. Standing next to Jack, I saw Bobby's hand full of blood, so I went over to him and grabbed a hold of his hand , carefully covering the blood and wound up, as I said

"Green, how are you? It's been so long since I last saw you" I said with my sweetest and most convincing smile

"Serenity Miller, is that you? Well you sure have grown up"

"Yeah three years can do that to a person" I lightly laughed, as I wiped Bobby's hand , behind my back with a little napkin I found before coming downstairs

"Fascinating, hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?" Green's partner whose name I learned was, Flower, said ignoring the conversation Green and I were having

"A hair from your wife's tit?" I bite my lip in attempt not to laugh

"Try from your thick skull. Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning." Wow even I knew that trick

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh? That's an old one, boy. Come on, Green." Said Bobby as he took his hand from mine and sat on the couch

"You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right? When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls."

"Okay, then you tell me what they told you." Pleaded Green "You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Green." Retorted Bobby

"Wait, Green, how do you go from petty thug to contract killer? And if they were professional shooters, like you say, they'd have never told us who they was working with anyway. Even if they got one hell of an ass-whupping." Explained Angel

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you? He does: Everybody's a smart guy until I bust them in the mouth." Said Flower as he got ready to punch Angel, Jack began to move in to defend Angel at anytime

"Wait!" Yelled Green

"You gonna bust me in my mouth?" Angel teased, I mean a five foot something skinny white guy against an 6 foot , buffed up ex soldier . The guy must be high

"This ain't what I'm here for!" Said Green, I had nothing against Green but his naivety was really starting to get on my nerves. I mean he has been out on the streets he knows what goes on

"Hey, stop!" Green said "Look, Bobby, if you got something, you give it to me. And if it's something vital, we will run with this. But don't try and take on Detroit by your damn self .You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, and sooner or later, somebody gonna answer you." I don't know why but the way he said it sent shivers down my spine

"I'll walk you out" I said not even bothering to wait to see if they were finished

As I opened the door to let them out I causally said "ah , flower is it?" receiving a glare I continued "If you ever threatened or disrespect one of my brothers again I swear you will be sorry" I said in my most intimidating voice, when I wanted to be scary , trust me even Bobby could shit his pants

"Well have a nice day boys and don't let the door hit you on your way out" I sweetly said as I shot the door in Flowers face, before he could answer

Leaning against the door I let a sigh come out. If worst came to worse I think I will have to call up some of my "friends" you know those friends my father insisted on me meeting and getting to know all these years

Walking back to the living room I said

"Sophie do you have Hydrogen Peroxide?"

"Umm I'll check" she said as she went to the bathroom to find it

Looking down at my hand I saw that part of my kimono shirt was stained, 'sigh' I got this kimono top when I went to Japan, and it was hand painted.

Going to the kitchen I cleaned my hands and dried them off before I sat on the kitchen chair and motioned for Bobby to come

As he took Sophie's robe off I made a face, I was never really comfortable with blood

"Here" said Sophie as she handed me the Hydrogen Peroxide

"Thanks"

"I'm guessing Sophie put Alcohol on the cut already?"

"Yeah" answered Bobby

"Now I'm going to put some H.P on it so it could kill the remaining bacteria" I said as the liquid began to bubble in Bobby's wound

"Bobby?"

"Huh"

"Did you really kill those guys?"

"Sweetheart the less you know the better" I wanted to protest, but in reality he was right

"There all done" as I finished bandaging his arm

"You did a pretty good job; but I thought you hated seeing blood"

"Well I did, I mean I still do but Evie taught me how to bandage up wounds because she always said, that if she wasn't there I needed to be able to help all you monkeys" I smiled sadly, and after she said that I would always tell her 'don't worry Evie you'll always be here' I guess I was wrong

"Hey princess she's always gonna be here with us even if not in body" I swallowed my tears , if it wasn't because I knew Bobby so well I would think he was like a mutant from X-men who could read minds . Imaging Bobby in yellow spandex washed a bit of my sadness away.

"You're right Bobby cakes" I said smiling while I gave him a kiss on the check

When I got up an aggravated sign escaped my lips, the house was a mess. There was food and empty beer bottles everywhere.

"You guys are pigs" I simply said before going upstairs and changing out of my blood stained kimono top. There really is no use in arguing with them about cleaning up the house; it's not like their going to listen.

Choosing to wear a brown off the shoulders top, I took my hair out of my bun and let it loss, deciding to add a little clip to tie my hair back and leaving only my bangs in my face. And in the process changing my sandals to brown leather boots.

Walking back downstairs I saw Sophie in the kitchen

"Hey Sophie what ya doing?"

"I'm preparing a romantic dinner for Angel and me"

"That's so sweet Sophie, Angel's lucky to have you"

"Awe Serena thank you! But really I'm lucky to have Angel"

As if on cue, Angel's voice could be heard from the living room laughing about a perverted joke he heard

Amusingly I said "Yep, my brother sure is a keeper"

"So Serena" began Sophie as she got closer to me "What's up with you and Jack"

"There's nothing up with Jack and I"

"Listen Serena, when I heard what happened I marched over here and I was ready to yank his head off but when I saw him my heart went out to him, he was frantic, he was so worried about you"

"What do you mean? When did you see him and how did you find out?" now I was confused

"Well when you left , he wanted to stay until you came home just to make sure you were safe and to explains things to you but when you didn't come back , Ms. Mercer called me to see if you were over my house. When I asked her what was wrong she kind of told me what was going on and that's how I found out"

"But wait, Why wasn't Jack in LA already?"

"Well from what he told me, he thought it was the best idea for him to go to LA so he wouldn't hold you back, but when he saw how you reacted, he was so angry with himself. He realized how stupid his plan was and was going to stay in Detriot but when you called that you were already in Germany he just went through the plan and left to LA"

"Oh"

"He really loves you Serena , you should see the way he looks at you , the boy is completely crazy about you , and don't give me that crap about you not liking him anymore , because I know for sure you still do"

Sighing I sat on the kitchen table "I…" But Angel interrupted me

"Listen Baby were going to go investigate some more okay "

"What!" Screamed Sophie loudly as she ran in front of the doorway preventing Angel to leave "Now, sweetie, wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen."

"We got some important shit to deal with, baby"

"She's so _la vida loca." _Teased Bobby

"Man, don't do that right now" begged Angel

"Shut up, Bobby" threatened Sophie "Don't you start with that crap!"

"Can y'all not go there?"

"That's why you don't get a girlfriend."

"Don't go there, please"

"You know what? I want a girlfriend like you."

"Can we go?" asked a bored Bobby. I went to stand next to Jack who was laughing; I light slapped him in the chest 'Jack' I whispered he just shrugged his shoulders "its hilarious" he whispered back

"Angel, You said this time was gonna be different"

"You're breaking _mi corazón."_ Said Bobby as he put a hand over his heart "She's getting real comfortable here, huh? What are you doing? I thought you was a macho man, a tough guy. You know, it's a real shame that little Jackie and Sere are the only one down to ride."

"Let's go, Jackie, Sere. Say goodbye to your big sister. Let's go"

"You gonna leave me too? I just need five minutes, man." Pleaded Angel

I shrugged as I went through the door

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did" said Jack as he closed the door

Laughing I asked "So where are we going?"

"To investigate the killer's apartment"

After we got inside the apartment, well more like after breaking in the apartment, a foul smell hit my nose

"Sere search the bedroom, while I search the other one and Jack you search the living room"

I clicked my flashlight on as I looked around. I saw something sticking out of the bed but when I went to take a closer look I stepped on something squishy, Oh god please don't let it be what I think it is. Looking down slowly my worst thoughts were confirmed

"Eww eww eww" I viciously tried to shake off the used condom off my shoe" I'm really really glad I decided to change into boots

"Jack… Jackie" I called

"What?" asked a concerned Jack

"Help me take this off" I whimpered as I flashed the light at my shoe

Laughing he said "okay hold on" he stepped on a piece of it, as I lifted my foot it came of my shoe

Letting out a relived sigh I said "Thank you"

"You guys done playing around in here? What did you find?" asked Bobby

"Camera" Said Jack holding it up

"Well there's what I'm guessing guns under this guy's bed"

"Okay lets go" after Bobby pulled to bed of and got all the guns

As I grabbed Jack's arm, I pointed the flashlight on the floor

Chuckling Jack asked "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to step in anymore condoms" I shuddered

Jack just grabbed my waist in response and led the way

**Well hope you guys liked it! Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster I type the next chapter :)**

**And a special thanks to all my reviewers! I luv you guys!**

**P.S I'm aiming for five reviews before I begin the next chapter, what can I say I'm a review addicted lol**


	23. Chapter 23

When I walked into the kitchen I saw a very pissed Sophie putting food away

"I'm guessing your romantic dinner didn't go as planned?"

"Don't even get me started"

Giving her a sympathetic smile I turned around to see the kitchen table full of guns

"Nice" I said as I picked one up ".357 SuperMag Caliber "

"And how would you know that princess" questioned a shocked Bobby

"Well that's all my bodyguards seem to talk about, I guess I picked up a few things" I said nonchalantly

"Well I'm going to go rest, make sure none of the guns go off" I said as I heard Jerry come in and comment on how dirty the house was. 'Sigh' after everything is dealt with, the first thing I'm going to do is hire a housekeeper.

When I went upstairs, I heard a beeping noise coming from my suitcase, opening it up I found the noise was coming from my lap top.

I had over 200 emails; well it has been over a week since I last checked my account. Oh well there goes my idea of taking a nap.

After about twenty minuets of checking, err well more like deleting my emails I heard someone slam the front door. Running downstairs I saw an even more pissed off Sophie getting into her car and driving off.

Weird… no ones home, getting my cell phone out I dialed Bobby's number

"Yeah?" Bobby said as he answered the phone

"Where are you guys?"

"We're at the lawyers place" lawyers place? What? … oh crap

"Shit Bobby, I'm on my way"

"What? No don't …" I hung up before he could finish his sentence

First of all they didn't know Evie was in a relationship with Gary Bradford "the lawyer guy", and I have known Sophie long enough to know that she's crazy enough to chase after Angel. So I have to get there before anything happens

The first thing I saw, well more like heard was Sophie screaming out for Angel and honking the car horn

"Sophie! Sophie! Are you crazy?" I said as I tried to pull her away from the car

"Let me at him Serena! Let me at him"

"What are you doing! If the cops come then Angel and everyone else is going to jail!"

Seeing the brothers come out I said "There he is now calm down Sophie your acting like a lunatic!"

"I'm gonna call the police now!" Threatened Sophie

"Come on!" yelled Bobby

"You better call immigration on this girl" commented Jack

"You've got a real class act here" Bobby kept on teasing

"She should be at Guantanamo Bay" Even Jerry joined in

It took all four brothers to pull Sophie away, when I saw a car coming. Shit!

Before I could step aside from the fuming Sophie to get to Mr. Bradford, Bobby beat me to it

Pushing my way through I finally reached Bobby when he smacked the lawyer's stomach

"Bobby! Bobby Stop!

"Not now Sere"

"Bobby it's not what you think!"

"You fucking lied to me. You said you didn't even know my mother. You were the last person to see her alive." Bobby told Mr. Bradford

"I felt so guilty" Replied Mr. Bradford

"Guilty for what?" asked Jerry

"I'm not even sure l know how to say it"

"Say what?"

"Your mother and l were…"

"For god sakes Bobby, they were in a relationship!" I exploded

"I have some of your mother's night things, if you want them" great not only was I pissed now but also disturbed

"No. No, it's not necessary" replied Bobby

"Too much information" I heard Jack say

"I apologize, Mr. Bradford. We broke your back window. We're just trying to figure out what happened"

"I understand"

"Thank you. I appreciate that"

"You have a beautiful home here" complemented Bobby to try and ease the fact that they just broke into his house

"Thank you"

When we got home I started lecturing them like a mother would to her unruly children

"Are you crazy Sophie? What you did could have gotten everyone in very big trouble!"

"I'm telling you we should just throw her out of the house" said Bobby, but before Sophie said anything I did

"You shouldn't be talking Bobby; I mean breaking and entering into a lawyer's home? Do you happen to like jail? You can't just do things like that"

"And if he was apart of ma's death, what are we going to do just sit back and do nothing?" retorted Bobby

"Listen Bobby I have always supported you on everything you did, but you're just being an idiot now. You need to think before you act, I can't help feeling like I'm going to loss one of you and if that happens I won't be able to bear that!"

"You're not going to loss anyone of us princess, I promise to be more careful from now on okay?" Bobby said while hugging me

Sighing I pulled back "And Sophie you have to understand Angel is going through a tough time now , give him some room to breath okay , and Angel when you have some free time take Sophie out to dinner or something , she deserves it "

Looking around everyone seemed a bit taken aback

"What?" I asked

"Nothing it's that you sound just like Ma"

"Well I did learn from the best" I said smiling

"Come on Jack let me take a look at your cheek, I can clearly see Sophie's hand print on it" while I grabbed his hand and took him into the kitchen

"How did you know the lawyer guy was Ma's …"

"Boyfriend" I finished for him

"Yeah that" it was so cute how protective the brothers are of their mother, that's the main reason why Evie didn't want to tell them, she didn't want to worry them.

"Well she told me the last time I came to visit her"

"When was that?"

"A couple months ago" I answered him while I put a small towel with ice inside of it on Jack's cheek

"You know she was really excited that everyone was coming for Thanksgiving"

"We should have visited her more often" Jack said sadly

"We should have" as I pulled back the iced towel I continued "But we were all miles apart and with our busy lives it was hard to. And Evie understood that.

Kissing him on his slapped cheek I whispered "Good night"

In response Jack gently pulled me back and hugged me, he put his face in the crock of my neck. "Goodnight Sere" he whispered back as he kissed my neck

Pulling away I smiled at him and went upstairs with my heart beating a hundred miles per hour.

Changing into my pajamas and lying in bed all I could thing of was Jack as I feel asleep.

The next morning I got dressed in a pair of black dress pants with a white blouse that had the first three buttons open. I put on my 3 inch high heels on and let my hair down: Today I wanted to meet with some people over lunch, I need to see if my part of the company had any future in Detroit.

When I finished putting on my makeup I closed the door to my room but I stopped midway when I saw Bobby in the toilet

"You know there's a door in the bathroom for a reason"

Angel laughed but his smile died down as he said "You know, Jerry ain't been straight up with us about that redevelopment project. Found out his dream's dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off like a month ago. Technically, Jerry's really broke"

I gasp escaped my lips, I was completely shocked, how can Jerry be broke?

"You think this had something to do with what happened to Mom?" asked Bobby

I felt a shiver coming down my spine, this didn't sound too good

"No, I'm saying that it's something that we should look into. I need y'all to go down and visit this city official named Douglas"

"Wait, Douglas?" Oh know I think I know where this is going

"Yeah you know him?"

"Yeah, actually I was suppose to meet with him today" I paused for a second "Angel go downtown and ask for a councilman Henry , tell him you're a friend of mine and that I couldn't make it to the meeting so you're representing me today. Then ask him what you need to ask him" Angel gave me an understanding nod

"What are you all talking about? Why don't you just tell me what you know?" exclaimed Bobby

"I know you need to stay your ass on that porcelain. This is gonna require a little finesse. And given your prior reputation as a hothead…"

"I wrote the fucking book on finesse. Wait for me to wipe my ass, Angel. I'm coming with you."

"No Bobby by you're coming with me to see Douglas , unless you want me to go by myself"

"Fine" said a dejected Bobby

Before I was going to turn around and leave Jack came out of the shower in all his glory , oh my god

"Jack!" I squealed

"Sorry, you can look now I have a towel on" he said in a laughing voice

Deciding not to turn around for three main reasons , 1) I was blushing madly , 2) I had to make some calls and I had no time to waste, but most importantly 3) If I turned around I might loss the little self control I had left and Jump his bones- dawm hormones!

Going downstairs I pulled out my cell phone and called my father

"_Hello?_" he answered

"Hello father"

"_Serenity, what a pleasant surprise_"

"I really have no time for formalities so let cut to the chase shall we?"

"_Fine go on, what do you need_"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the city official Douglas"

"_Oh the one I sent you to meet, well even though he doesn't look like much , his in the circle of a powerful person , which with what my contacts tell me he owns pretty much half of Detroit_"

"Impossible"

"_My naïve daughter I thought I taught you better, anything is possible if you have sufficient power and money_"

Biting my lip I asked "What's his name?"

"_That I do not know_"

Keeping my anger in check I asked "So that 'unnamed person' owns Douglas"

"_Yes_"

"Why can't you just tell me who this person is father!"

"_I told you I don't know, now listen I have to go my meeting is about to start_." he said as he hanged up on me.

"Hey princess you ready?" asked Bobby

"Yeah let's go"

When we got to his office I asked the assistant

"Yes Hello, I'm to see Mr. Douglas. I have a scheduled meeting with him"

"Oh yes, Ms. Miller I presume"

"Correct"

"_Mr. Douglas Ms. Miller is here to see you_" silence "_Mr. Douglas_?" I heard her ask from his office

"I'm sorry I'm afraid he stepped out"

"Well I have other meetings to go to today, tell him I'll call later on to reschedule"

When I was out of ear shot I dialed Bobby's Number

"_Yeah_?"

"Listen Bobby, I think his on the run, he must have left a minuet ago , his probably still in the parking lot"

"_Okay princess we'll meet you outside the entrance when we're finished talking to him_"

"Okay bye" I said as I clicked my phone off.

'Sigh' I have a really bad feeling about this

**Well end of chapter, you know the drill:)**


	24. Chapter 24

After waiting for about twenty or so minuets I saw Bobby's "replacement" car pull up in the front.

Getting in I asked "So what happened"

"We got a name, Victor Sweet" Bobby told me

"Victor Sweet? Doesn't sound familiar" hearing a cell phone go off, I pulled mines out "It's yours Bobby" I told him

"I'm so cold" I said to no one in particular, Bobby really needs to get a heater. Jack got up from the front seat and went to the back seat sitting next to me while he took my hands

"You're turning purple" he said with a smile as he began rubbing my hands together

"Thanks"

"Okay change of plans, we're going to meet up with Angel at the bowling place" wow for a second there I totally forgot Bobby was there. Jack had a way with making forget everything else.

"What did he say?" I asked

"He didn't say anything"

When we got there I noticed that Jack still held my hands, blushing I tugged a bit before he let my hands go

"What do you think he found?" questioned Jack

"I don't know, but it's something big"

"How can you tell?"

"By the sound of his voice, I know my brother." You see Bobby had this weird connection with us that he somehow always knew when something was wrong

Spotting Angel at the bar I said "His over there" When he sat down Jack ordered a beer and I just asked for water

"What's going on, Angel?" asked a serious Bobby

"Was that councilman helpful?"

"Oh, yeah, A real public servant. You remember a punk named Victor Sweet?"

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet"

"Victor was his nephew, used to deliver things for his uncle. Like firebombs and beatings. You remember. Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time"

"Yeah, I remember that dude"

"Apparently, Victor got sick of the ass-whuppings and sunk his uncle into the river"

"And now he owns the whole neighborhood" I finished, remembering what my father said

"No shit?" said Angel "Hey, Bobby, Word around town is that Jerry owed a lot of people some money" continued Angel

"What are you talking about?"

"Recognize that dude over there with the fat head?"

"Yeah, that's Evander Pearson. He used to be all right, that guy. Jerry and him used to hang during the union days."

"He goes by Evan now. And he's working for a guy named Victor."

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick" acknowledged Jack

"You guys should have been cops" I said

A couple of minuets passed before Bobby got up and asked "What are we doing here Angel?"

I lump formed in my throat when I saw what was in front of me

"Holy shit" I heard Jack say as he stood up to get a better view

Jerry was talking to that Evan guy, I gasped at what I saw next. He pulled out a packet from his jacket and gave it to Evan

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for Mom's death" said Angel,

Oh god, this type of thing couldn't be happing to us, I mean we're a family ,we care about each other right?

"Forget Jerry. We're gonna find him later. Come on." Said Bobby as we saw Jerry leave

Going over to the Evan guy Bobby said

"Yo, Evander! What's up?"

"Muriel! We leaving' Evan told, presumably, his wife

"Game's over. Let's go"

"Put your jacket on. It's time to go." His wife told his kids, I would have normally protested doing this in front of his children but this was a very important issue

"It's nice to see you, boys, but we was just leaving."

"You ain't going nowhere. What was you talking to Jerry about?"

"Nothing. Just saying hello. Me and Jerry go way back from the union days. You know that, Bobby."

"Angel tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now. Hear he's running shit like his uncle. Treating you like a house nigger."

"What are you thinking about, Evan? The dude's a punk." Scolded Angel

"You been gone a long time, fellas. Times change."

"What's in that envelope?"

"What envelope?" Evan said pretending to act dumb

"You wanna play that fucking game with me right now?" Said Bobby as he showed his gun, seriously does Bobby take a gun with him wherever he goes?

"Y'all gonna do this here?" inquired Evan

"Right here. Right now."

"Give me the envelope and take a walk. Now!"

"Go ahead, Evander. Take the kids home. We'll see your ass again real soon."

"Let's go" finished Bobby as we piled into Angel's car

"Where are we going?" asked Jack

"To Jerry's house"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them

Angel parked in front of Jerry's house

"Oh god this isn't happening" I said as I got a sick feeling in my stomach

"I ain't playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon and find out what he's thinking."

Jack sat up quickly and said "His family's in there"

"You're gonna have to calm down. "

"I don't give a shit, man."

"Oh, I'm calm."

"I'm calm" repeated Bobby

"Let me just call him." Suggested Angel

"He thinks I'm an idiot." Bobby began overreacting

"He thinks I don't know what the fuck is going on" Continued Bobby

"Jerry" I heard Angel say

"It's Angel. Look, man. We need to meet up first thing tomorrow at Mom's house"

"I'm gonna kill him"

"Calm down, Bobby, we don't know anything for sure" I said in attempt to calm him down just a little

"Is he coming?" asked Bobby

"Yeah" conformed Angel

"Good."

Angel drove back to the house. While Sophie opened the door and everyone was coming in I stayed behind

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Jack

"No , I'm going to stay here for a while"

"Do you mind some company?"

Smiling I sat down on the porch's steps and scooted over to give Jack space to sit next to me

"Why is this happing to us?" I demanded

"Sometimes bad things happened and there's nothing we can do about it, ma always used to say 'without the bad times we wouldn't appreciate the good one' "

I have been holding my tears in for some time now, but I couldn't take it anymore

Turing my head towards Jack I said "Jack I can't help feel like something really bad is going to happen" in a sad tone as my tears rolled down my face

He took me in his arms and whipped my tears with his thumb "No matter what happens I will always protect you" lifting my head up I saw his eyes full of love and a bit of regret

Without thinking about it I kissed him, at first he was shocked but then he quickly kissed me back. At first it was sweet and innocent but as he deepened the kiss it turned entirely lustful. All the passion we have kept inside of us about each other this passed three years just spilled out.

When we broke the kiss we he pulled me towards him so that I was sitting on his lap now. As I kissed his neck I whispered "I lied, I still love you, I will always love you till the end of time"

"Do you really mean that?"

"With all my heart" when I said that he began kissing my neck down my collar bone

Looking at me straight in the eyes he said "I promise on my life that I will never hurt you again "

"Jack, please don't promise things you can't keep"

"Trust me this is a promise that I promise to keep" he said as he kissed my hands

"Do you want to go inside now" he asked as he felt my shivering

"Yeah" helping me up, we went inside of the house and fell asleep in each others arms on his bed. I don't know what I would do is I were ever to loss Jack, I should just stop thinking about that because there's no way I was going to loss him …right?

**Muahhhh cliffhanger lol sorry I had to that, sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but you know what they always say about a calm before the storm ;)**

**Please Review, maybe your reviews can save Jack's life? …oops did I say something?**

**P.S Thanks a bunch to my faithful reviewers! You guys rock my house!**


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I got up and looked at the clock 'it's only six in the morning, Jack never wakes up this early' but then again with everything that's been going on and the things that are about to go on I'm surprised that anyone even slept.

How did things get so bad? I thought as I went down to the kitchen There I saw Jack sitting just staring at out into the air so lost in thought that he hasn't even noticed my presence. Only when I kissed his check did he snap out of his reverie

"Good morning Jackie"

"Yeah _Good_ Morning" Jack sarcastically said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my stomach. I felt the need to say something- anything; but no words came out. What can you possibly say to revile the aching pain of someone who thinks that their own brother had something to do with their mother's death?

"Jackie whatever happens today you will always have me, no matter what I will always be by your side" I gently said as I stroked his messy hair.

Jack grabbed the hand that was resting in his shoulder and kissed it, then got up and kissed my forehead, then my nose and finally my lips. Oh how I have missed his sweet kisses.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" I told Jack as I stared into the deep pools of blue eyes that held so much sorrow and pain and….love. Solemn thoughts crawled into my head as I let go of Jack and made my way to the bathroom. What did the future hold this family? It has gone through so many tough times; will it survive one more or will it be enough to tip the ice berg.

By the time I got out of the shower and got dressed it was already 8:15 am. Walking out of Jack's room I bumped into Bobby.

"Hey Bobby cakes" I said to try and lift the foreboding mood he was clearly in.

"Hey" was the simple reply I received. You know throughout the years Bobby has been the one to pick up my broken pieces, the one to be there for me no matter what. Now it's my turn.

So I hugged him. I hugged him with every loving bone in my body.

"Always…" I started

"And Forever" Bobby finished as he cracked a tiny smile. When he was leaving Detroit I told him that he couldn't leave because I needed him and he said that it didn't matter where he was because he will be there for me always and forever.

But he smile completely vanished when he heard Jerry's voice down stairs. As he ran to Jerry I quickly followed behind.

"What are you hiding, Jerry? What? - What the fuck is wrong with you? If you had something to do with what happened, l swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!"

"No Bobby No!" Sophie franticly screamed

I just stood there frozen in my spot unable to do anything.

"Angel's gonna ask some questions. And, brother, l shit you not; the time for lying is over" Bobby shouted angrily

"We know you're lying about your business. And we know you got mixed up with some gangsters.' Angel accused

"Hold on" Jerry said trying to get up only to be pushed back down by Bobby

"Y'all think I had something to do with mom getting killed?" Jerry disbelieving said

"You got a check for four hundred thousand dollars that you just so happened to forget to mention" Angel continued

"She took out the policy for the girls. Man, I ain't have nothing to do with that. Come on." Jerry defended

A little sparkle came to my eyes, maybe that was it, maybe he had absolutely nothing to do with this, maybe this is all a bad dream!

I was brought back to reality when Jack accused Jerry even further "You made the payments!"

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!"

"So y'all….? Y'all tripping because l made insurance payments? What? I paid all her bills!" Jerry hysterically said as he got up, shoved Bobby and punched Angel in the face. "Where the fucks were y'all? How many years did I have to take care of her my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing! Bullshitting! And you gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man!"

"So why would you pay off a killer like Sweet? And what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?" Bobby continued

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life! I put everything in that project! l bet it all trying to make something of myself! Trying to make the shit work! Then Vic's goons gonna come try to take a piece"

"You paid him, Jerry. You got in bed with him"

"No, no, I didn't pay them! That's how they fucking shut me down!"

"I thought the city cut you off?" Asked Jack, he looked like that scared lost little boy I first met.

"Douglas? Come on, man. This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas! He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit I don't pay him, and now he shuts my loans off! - End of story, end of project" Jerry said as someone started knocking at the door

I went to get it but Jack beat me to it. I didn't see anyone as Jack opened the door, all I heard was "your mother was a whore!"

"Hey fuck you man, I will kick your." but Jack didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because a snowball was thrown at his face.

I grabbed his arm "Forget about Jack" something didn't seem right

But Jack just shrugged my hand off and bolted through the door "Jack! Jack get back here!" I screamed as I ran to him

What I saw next took my breath away. The man took out a gun. So I did the only thing I could. I used my body as a shield to protect Jack from the upcoming bullet, I didn't care if I got shot the only thing that mattered was protecting Jack. I braced myself for the bullet, but the only thing that hit me was the floor; with a bleeding Jack next to me on his knees. The shooter was about to take another shot when I pushed Jack and throw myself on him.

Then I heard a gun shot and I looked up to see the shooter on the floor and a black van coming out way.

Jack got up with me and we ran. A machine gun went of and I turned around to see Jack several feet away from me on the floor. I was about to run to him when Bobby grabbed me by the waist and dragged me inside the house.

"I was to go to him!" I shouted with burning tears running down my face

"Stay down!" Bobby shouted as he threw me to the floor

"Bobby! Bobby!" I heard a panic-stricken Jack shout

"Jack!" Bobby and Jerry shouted

I have to get to him! I have to! I don't care what happens to me I need to be with him.

All I heard as I crawled to the back door was a frantic Jack crying in pain. "Bobby!"

When I reached the door a man with a gun came but Jerry came from behind a stabbed him. He gazed at his hands shockingly. I didn't have time to worry about Jerry right now, I grabbed my key and throw Jerry his. And we both ran to our cars

I jammed the keys in the ignition as I sped to where Jack was, running over a man in the process. I stopped in front of Jack; people everywhere were shooting at my car. Thank god my windows ere bullet proof.

I opened my door and withal the strength I had grabbed jack by his shirt and pulled him in the car. Once he was fully in I noticed that a van was about to run over Bobby, but before I could do anything Jerry's Volvo slammed at the side of the van.

So I sped away to the hospital.

"Jack please stay with me, I'm getting you to a hospital, everything is going to be alright!"

"Ser..." Jack tried saying

"No No don't try to talk, save your energy"

I broke every traffic law in the book by the time I got to the hospital. I jumped out of the car and ran in

"Please! Someone help! I need help!"

A nurse and a doctor came my way "What's wrong miss?"

"Not me, my boyfriend he has been severely shot!"

"Where is he?"

I ran to my care with a doctor and a couple of nurses behind me. They put Jack on the stretcher and began rolling him to the emergency room as I held his hand.

"Jack remember your promise that you wouldn't leave again that you wouldn't hurt me, please you have to fight and live! " I said sobbing

"Miss you can't come in" a nurse said

I let go of his hand as they took him in. I was left feeling alone and scared and angered.

Will this be the last time I get to feel Jack's soft skin against mine?

**Well I want to start by saying I'm very very very sorry I haven't updates sooner but my life has been so crazy. But this morning I woke up to find a new review and I realized that I have been so selfish in not putting my reviewer's needs before my own. So I updated! And I promise to update every day. That is if you – my faithful reviewers- still want to read it. Please comment and tell me what you think!!!**

**You guys rock my socks off!!**


	26. Chapter 26

Blood; Jack's blood, it was on my shirt, on my hands…everywhere. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. Jack – my lover, my best friend, my everything; he's fighting for his life now and there is nothing more I can do than stay here and wait to hear if I would ever see him again.

"We're here for Jack Mercer he was brought in earlier" I heard Bobby's concerned voice. I should get up and go to them but I didn't have enough energy. I was tired so tired.

"There's Serena!" I heard Sophie saying

"Sere! Sere! How's Jack?" A very concerned Jerry asked

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have ordered my bodyguard's to leave, if they would have been there nothing would have happened to Jack, and if Jack didn't push me out of the way he wouldn't be in ICU right now" I rambled on as tears slid down my face

Bobby cupped my face with his hands and made me look into his eyes "Jack getting hurt is NOT your fault do you hear me! It was not your fault!"

Angel gently took my hand and asked "How is he?"

"They took him in for an emergency operation, and they won't tell me anything else, just that he is in a very bad condition and that the bullet wounds were extensive"

"Fuck ….Fuck!" screamed Bobby , Angel was clinging Sophie as he tried not to cry and Jerry was sitting next to me with his face in his hands

After almost six hours a doctor came

"Are you here for Mr. Mercer?" asked the doctor

"Yes we are" Jerry answered, my heart feels as if it's about to burst through my chest, I clutch my chair anticipating the worst.

"I'm DR. Hudson; I led the operations on Mr. Mercer"

"How is he?!" I blurted out; I was in no mood for formalities

"Well Mr. Mercer sustained multiple gunshot wounds" I took in a sharp breath "right when he was brought in he went into shock, the gunshot wound in the left supraclavicular region bled massively and a chest radiogram showed right hemothorax. Resuscitation and blood transfusion were started immediately; right thoracic drainage was also instantly undertaken. The left subclavicular region was incised, and bleeding from the left subclavian vein stopped. Right thoracotomy operation was also performed, and bleeding from the lung was controlled. Which is very good news. Unfortunately we need to perform another operation to control the bleeding and to evaluate any other possible organ injury"

"In laymen terms Doc?" A clearly annoyed Bobby said

"It means that your ….."

"Brother" Bobby clarified

"It means that your brother survived some very dangerous procedures, and even though he is not out of the woods yet, I have a good feeling about his recovery" the doctor explained

"Thank God!" exclaimed Jerry

"But please take note that if he comes through the surgeries and"

"When he comes through" Angel corrected

"Right" the doctor continued "When Mr. Mercer comes through the surgeries and survives the next critical 48 hours his road to recovery will be a very long and painful one, he is going to need a very strong support group" The doctor looked at us "Though I'm confident he already has one"

"Can we see him?" I squeaked out

"Yes, but I'm afraid only family can right now"

"We are his family "Bobby's booming voice rang

The doctor looked at us again and nodded "please follow me"

As we walked I grabbed Bobby's hand and received a squeeze in return

We stopped in front of a window overlooking a room, I gasped. There in the middle of the room was Jack hocked on so many machines with so much more tubes sticking out of him , you could barley notice it was him. I let go of Bobby's hand and touched the glass. 'Oh Jackie' I didn't even notice I was crying until I dropped my hands and felt tear drops trickle down.

"I'm very sorry but you must now leave and clear the area" the doctor said

When I turned around it looked like as if everyone had the wind knocked out of them. I stole one last glance at Jack before leaving to waiting room.

As I sat back down I looked up to say such anger in Bobby's face, I never before in my life saw Bobby this mad.

"I am going to kill that motherfucker!"

"You can't go to war with Victor Sweet. Not straight up. He'll just hire more and more goons until we are all dead" Jerry said in hope of calming down Bobby

"I don't know .I don't know what to do anymore .I almost lost one brother. You guys are all I got" Bobby look defeated

"I have an idea"

"What?" questioned Angel

"You guys shouldn't discuss it here, walls have ears you know" I warned

"You're right sere, let's go"

I got up, ready to go too

"No Sere you have to stay here, Jack needs you to be here"

"Please, please be careful, if anything happens to any of you….." I said as a sob escaped my lips

"Hey don't you trust us princess? We will come back" Bobby hugged me, then Angel and finally Jerry

But before Jerry left I grabbed his arm, "Get Camille and the girls out of your house "he nodded kissed my forehead and left

"Serena would you like for me to bring you a change of clothes and maybe a blanket from the house?" Sophie offered

"Thank you"

Sophie later came with the change of clothes she promised, a blanket and a pillow

"Can you please stay here while I go change, if the doctor comes with any news I want some one to be here"

"Sure thing Serena" I gave Sophie a weak smile

When I reached the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a complete mess and yet I didn't care, the only thing I cared right now was my family's safety. I splashed some water on my face, and rubbed away any remains of blood from my arms, hands and fingernails. I changed into the clothes Sophie brought me and threw away the blood stained ones.

"Any news?" I immediately asked Sophie when I reached the waiting room

"No sorry" Sophie looked at me with sorrowful eyes

"Look Sophie I know how much you hate hospitals, you can go if you want I'll be fine"

"Not in a million years" said Sophie as she hugged me

10 hours later only getting up to the bathroom twice I saw Dr. Hudson come our way

"Sophie, Sophie" I woke up Sophie who was currently sleeping next to me

"Well I have good news, the bullets didn't pierce through any major organs and we managed to stop the bleed fully"

"Thank you doctor thank you so much!" I exclaimed

"He can now take a visitor, even though he is not awake, but it can only be one"

"Go Serene" Sophie gently pushed me

"Please be aware that Mr. Mercer is very bruised and swollen, you may not even recognize him" the doctor warned as he opened Jack's door

My eyes went wide when I saw him; he was still hooked up to a couple machine and had a tube sticking out of his mouth. His once rosy cheeks were as pale as snow and his whole face looked unnaturally bloated.

"Oh Jack, my sweet Jackie" I said as I gingerly touched his hand, his hand was so cold. I slowly brought it up to my chest.

"You need to get better okay, I know that you're probably scared right now and that you're probably ready to see Evie again, but I'm not ready for to" I caressed his hand "I need you, _we_ need you; what will Bobby and Angel and Jerry and I do without you" I pressed his hand closer to my heart "You feel that Jackie, that's my heart beat, and it beats for you and if you leave me I don't know if it will have the strength to beat again" I let out the breath that I was holding in "So I ask you with all my heart and soul to please fight and live"

I looked down as tears fell freely from my eyes; suddenly I felt a weak squeeze of my hand. I quickly looked up praying to all the angels in the sky that it wasn't my imagination.

Jack's eyes slowly started to flutter open. I got up and bent down to see his beautiful again

"Hey there Jackie" I said with my hurt fluttering

"gaww…" Jack tried to talk

"No it's fine don't try to talk , you're okay , everyone's okay , Bobby , Jerry and Angel are in the waiting but they can't visit you right now because they are only letting one person right now" I lied in attempt to clam him down

He gradually closed his eyes again "its okay honey just rest, I'm going to be here when you wake up don't worry"

"Miss you must let him rest , we will have to inject 3CC more of Morphine so we will not wake up for a while more , but when he does you will be able to visit him" A nurse said

I just nodded and walked out of the room with a genuine smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Around nine in the morning Sophie got a call, apparently Bobby, Jerry and Angel were being held under arrest until further notice.

"Serena I'm going to go down to the station, will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry go and make sure those meat head police don't beat up Angel too bad"

"I swear if they hurt one pretty little hair on his head I will beat the crap out of the police!"

I laughed "Sophie Angel doesn't have hair "

"Well you get what I mean "she smiled "Okay take care I'll be back as soon as everything gets straightened out"

As she left I went to go find a payphone

One ring two rings and someone finally picked up "Hello this is the Law offices of Kastor and Brucestin how may I help you?"

"Hello this is Serenity Miller and I need to speak with Bruce Kastor please , tell him its an emergency" Bruce Kastor was a friend of my mother's and her personal lawyer before she moved to Germany , and not to mention he's one of the best lawyer in the United States. Although I have faith in my brothers that they wouldn't do a sloppy job you can still never be too careful. Should we need a lawyer I will be ready in hand with the best money can buy.

After explaining the situation to Bruce- of course the rated G version of it – he agreed to meet me at the hospital.

"Excuse me you're Jack Mercer's nurse right?"

"Yes I am, how may I help you?"

"Well I must leave for a short while to take care of an urgent matter and I was just wondering if he wakes up before I come back if you could tell him the I just stepped out for a minuet , I don't want him to think I abandoned him"

"Of course, and your name is?"

"I'm Serenity Miller his girlfriend"

"Well I must say he is pretty lucky to have a girlfriend like you"

I blushed "No I'm the lucky one and thank you so much"

She smiled and nodded in response and walked away

A few minuets later Bruce came in through the doors

"Bruce!" I called before going to him and hugging him

"How you've grown Serenity" I smiled

"I'm sorry to be short but we must hurry"

"Of course, let's go"

A while later we arrived at the station , the first thing I noticed was Sophie and Camille screaming and ready to rip the head of the policeman at the desk

"Sophie Camille!" I called

They turned around and smiled "Oh thanks god you're here this imbecile won't let me see Jerry!" Camille exclaimed

"Don't worry I brought my lawyer, he's going to straighten everything out" with that being said Bruce went to the policeman at the desk and started to work his magic

Camille signed and looked at me "How are you??"

"Well I'm fine, really tired but fine"

"And Jack?" she cautiously asked

"His operations were a complete success, no vital organs were damaged, and he even woke up and tried to talk to me" I said with a smile

"That great!" Camille smiled in return

"Well they are going to release them now, all they had on them were circumstantial evidence and not very believable ones at that, and so there is nothing to worry about" Bruce interrupted

"Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, well I have to go now I have a morning meeting to get to"

Suddenly Jerry was thrown to the floor, if it wasn't because I was so tired I would have punched that cop in the face. Camille ran to him while Sophie ran to Angel who next came out, with a busted lip.

Bobby was the only one missing

"Hey, man, where's Bobby?" asked Angel

"Let me catch you on the street without that badge. I'll smack that smirk off your face, punk!" speak of the devil

I smiled and let out a sign of relive before running up to him and hugging for dear life

"Hey there princess" greeted Bobby as he hugged me

"How's Jack?" asked Jerry

All eyes were on me as I answered "What can I say, he truly is a Mercer. His operations were a complete success the bullets didn't hit any vital organs and he woke up yesterday"

"I knew that little fairy wouldn't let us down" Bobby responded "Come on let's go get our property so we can see Jack"

I smiled, they were all safe – a little battered and bruise- but considering the alternative they came out perfectly fine.

As we walked to Sophie's car a grabbed a hold of Bobby's arms "did he get what he deserved?"

Bobby nodded and then looked down at me "No one messes with the Mercer family"

"No one..." I confirmed as I squeezed Bobby's arm even tighter

When we got to the hospital, I had to brace myself against the car as a wave of dizziness hit me; I guess all the stress has finally got to me not to mention almost two days of not eating or sleeping.

"Sere..."

"I'm fine Bobby, come lets go"

"Ms. Miller?" Jack's nurse –Clare, said her name tag- the one I spoke with earlier came up to me

"Yes?"

"Mr. Mercer is waking up, would you like to come in and see him now?

"Actually Bobby you should go, I already saw him, and he needs to see for himself that you all are alright"

"How many can go in at a time?" Jerry asked

"Just one"

"Bobby you go in first then Jerry and then Angel" I said

"What about you?"

"If he is still awake then I'll go in"

"Sere have you eaten anything?" asked Jerry

"She hasn't even slept" Sophie answered for me

"Come let's take you to the cafeteria so you can put some meat on those bones" Angel was always worried about me and my nutrition , he thought I didn't eat at all but then again when a person can eat three hamburgers straight without even taking a break to breath my eating habits must seem non existent to him.

"Sure" I wasn't really hungry but the moment the smell of food hit my nose my stomach began to growl in anticipation

"What do you want to eat sweetie?" asked Jerry in that fatherly tone that I love so dearly

"I'll have a sandwich"

"Yeah we'll have a ham and turkey sandwich, a bottle of water, and chocolate pudding-does anyone want anything else?"

"You know I am feeling a little hungry" Angel stated

"Man do you have an endless pit for a stomach or something?"

"I'm a growing boy"

I laughed; my brothers always seemed to lighten my mood, no matter what

After I ate half a sandwich and the pudding I was ready to leave "I'm done"

"Honey you haven't even eaten your whole sandwich yet?" Camille worriedly said

"I'm fine really, lets go" truth be told all I wanted to go back to the waiting room

After a few minuets after we got there Bobby walked out

"I guess it's my turn" Jerry said as he walked away

And after Angel was done visiting him, the nurse said one more person can see him before they inject him with more pain reliever

I took a deep breath before walking in

"Hey there Sweetie" I said as I kissed his hand

"Sere?" He mumbled as best as he could with a tube in his mouth

"Yeah honey it's me" I smiled "You know you gave me quite a scare…for a moment there I thought I lost my Jackie bear" I let out a small laugh

"But you're alright now and that's all that matters" for the next twenty minuets I just stayed sitting next to him in complete silence stroking his hand

"Miss you must leave now Mr. Mercer has to rest" I nodded

"Sweet dreams Jackie, by the time you wake up I'll be right here next to you"


	28. Chapter 28

A month later

"So I found out that Angel has been sneaking you in McDonalds, even though you should have been eating your hospital food which is much healthier" I wagged a finger at Jack

"Yeah well……… hospital food tastes like shit and McDonald doesn't" Jack said as he gave me his irresistible puppy dog eyes, sometimes he was just too cute

"I know" I said as I kissed his –now rosy- lips

"Though you taste better" Jack said as he kissed me again, I grinned against his lips. A polite cough interrupted our semi make out session; I pulled away quickly.

"Dr .Hudson!" I was so embarrassed

Jack just laughed "You look as adorable when you blush" Great now I'm blushing even more

"Well I have great news Mr. Mercer; it seems you can finally go home today"

"Really?" asked an incredulous Jack, I looked at him with shining eyes

"But you will have to come back twice a week for your physical therapy and a nurse will come in soon to teach you how to clean Mr. Mercer's wounds Ms. Miller"

I simply just nodded excitedly, like a child at Christmas.

"Alright then, I'll give you a few minuets to arrange transportation and such before I call Clare so she can asset you in how to take care of Mr. Mercer"

"Thank you Dr. Hudson" Jack and I both said

"It truly was a pleasure" Dr. Hudson smiled then left

I squealed "You're finally going home honey! Let me call Bobby and the others" I said as I grabbed my cell phone

"Bobby!"….."No nothing wrong, actually I have great news!"……" "Well they're releasing Jack from the hospital today"…….."Okay get everything ready and I'll bring him home"…."okay bye"

"What was that about?" Jack asked suspiciously

"Well we have to give them a few minuets, trust me you do not want to go into that house after Hurricane Bobby and Angel went through it , the other day I could have sworn a piece of two week old meat winked at me" I said as I shuddered from the memory

Jack laughed again "Besides that will give us a few more minuets to our selves" I as said as I got on the bed and got closer to him "What ever will we do?" I asked innocently

"Well I have a couple ideas" Jack said with mischief in his eyes

Thirty minuets and two swollen lips later Clare came in

"Well time to teach you how to care for Mr. Mercer's wounds, I will do it first while explaining please pay close attention" Clare was a short 26 year old nurse with short black hair and olive skin, she really seemed to sincerely care about her patients.

Though I must admit seeing her take off Jack's shirt and put her hands all over his chest and abs made me a bit jealous , but just when I thought the worst was over she removed his sheets and was about to clean the wound just below the pelvis. I guess Jack must have seen my face or sensed my jealous rage because he grabbed her hand and nervously said

"It's okay Clare, I thing Serenity has the point"

"Are you sure?"

Trust me lady I'm sure! "Yes of course, thank you" I politely said as I put on a fake smile

"Very well then" yes frowned "Here, this bag contains everything you will need for Mr. Mercer's wounds"

"Oh and Ms. Miller?"

"Umm?"

"You were right, you are very lucky to have Mr. Mercer, he wouldn't stop talking about you. How you always smell like a flower, how smart and talented you are, how gorgeous you are, and how much he is in love with you" she then smiled and left the room

I went to Jack, who now was blushing "Is that true?"

Jack shrugged "The thought of you was the only thing that got me through the day" I swallowed down my tears

"I love you so very much Mr. Mercer" I said as I kissed his cheeks and then his mouth

"We have plenty of time to do that later, now let's get you out of here"

Jack slowly got up and put his shirt back on

"I brought an extra change of clothes a while ago, it's in the bathroom"

"Thanks" Jack said as he kissed my forehead

Soon Jack was changed, and ready to go, I grabbed my purse and the bag Clare brought.

I took out my cell and called Bobby "Hey Bobby cakes, we are on our way okay"……."Kay! Bye"

I grabbed a hold of Jack's waist and helped him walk all the way to the car even though he acts like he is 100 he is still very much sore all over, and his wounds are still sensitive.

Jack leaned his head against the window and stared out into the scenery

"Its feels great to be out of that room huh?"

"You have no idea" A serious Jack said

Once we got there Jack just looked out into the place where he was shot

"I thought I was going to die"

"But you didn't" I smiled as I took his face into my hands and gazed into his eye "You came back to us Jackie" we stayed a few more minuets in the car swallowing down everything that happened before finally getting out

"Jack can you open the door my hands are kind of full"

"Yeah of course" and with that he opened the door and a chorus of "Surprise!" rang

"Welcome home little bro!"

"Yeah you fairy, welcome home!"

"How does it feel to be outta that dam hospital Cracker Jack?"

And the moment Angel mentioned Cracker Jack, Amelia and Daniela ran to Jack hugged each one of his legs and yelled "Cracker Jack!"

That sent everyone into fit of laughter, poor Jack now that nickname will forever be stuck with him.

"Welcome home honey" I finally said as I kissed him

"It's good to be home" a smiling Jack said

It was almost 11:00 pm when we were all done eating cake, throwing joke back and forth, and really just being happy in each other's presences

"Well it's well past the girl's bed time…." I heard Camille say from the kitchen

Amelia and Daniela were currently asleep on top of me, they looked like angels.

"Awww look how cute Jerry!" Camille exclaimed as she saw me and the girls

I gently nudged the girls awake kissing both girls on their head I told them "My little sugar plums it's time to go"

"No we wanna stay here with you auntie" Amelia's sleepy voice said

"Yeah" Daniela said while snuggling closer to me

Everyone was just looking at us

"Well how about this weekend I take both you girls to the park and then for ice cream, wouldn't you like that?"

At the mention of ice cream both girls were fully awake

"Yeah auntie yeah!"

"But only if you two behave for mommy and daddy, promise me you two will go straight to bed okay?" I held out my pinky

"Pinky swear!" I intertwined my pinky with theirs

"Sere you're going to be such a good mother one day" I blushed at the compliment

"Oh I don't know about that, Amelia and Daniela are just great"

"It usually takes us two hours to settle them down, and it took you what? Two seconds "

"Well better take them home before their sleepiness wears off" I suggested

"Bye guys, Bye Jack it's great to see you home again!" Camille said while leaving through the door with Amelia and Daniela not far behind

Jerry hugged Jack and kissed me on the forehead before leaving

"Well Angel, La Vida Loca, and I are going to Johnny G's, wanna come?"

"It's up to you Jackie" I looked at him

"Actually you guys got, I'm exhausted"

"Bye guys have fun!"

Soon they were all out of the house, and it was just Jack and I

Sitting next to me on the coach Jack took me into his arms "You know you really are going to make a great mom someday"

I smiled "And you're going to make an even better father"

It has been such a long and hard month for us it's just good to be back home


	29. Chapter 29

Two Months Later

It was December and Christmas was three and a half weeks away, so I made Jack tag along with me to buy some more presents.

"Jackie come on we're going to be late the mall is going to close in five hours!" What can I say shopping for presents is an art, it takes time.

"Oh God" was all I heard Jack say , it's amazing two months later and Jack was as good as new , sure with a few scars – scars that he tries to cover up like when he was a little kid- but nevertheless he was fine

"Okay we are going to start from the east side of the mall and work our way down and up until we hit the western most side of it , which will be Victoria Secret" I said as Jack began driving

"Why can't you just buy gift cards like a normal person?"

"Because presents should mean something, you should put a lot of thought and care into selecting that one special present for that one special person"

"When we were younger you didn't freak out as much as you're doing now"

"Well when I was younger I didn't have a black MasterCard so I didn't have the luxury of being picky with the presents I bought"

Jack laughed

"So you're going to be this picky for every occasion?" Jack questioned with fear

"Well maybe" I laughed as Jack breathed a sign of relief

Four and a half hours later Jack and I were carrying about 15 bags

"Today has been a complete success!" I joyfully said "Thank you for coming with me Jack"

"Mamacita!" some guy shouted behind me interrupting Jack

"Man I would really like to tap _that_ ass" After that comment Jack stopped and turned around

"Jack stop really he's not worth it" Breathing heavier Jack listened to me and kept on walking

"Fucking prick"

"Forget about that idiot" but as soon as does words left my mouth I felt someone slap my ass, I dropped my bags from shock

The last time someone dared to do that He ended up with two missing teeth, but before I had even the chance to move and react Jack jumped up and began beating up the guy without mercy.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!' Jack said as he continued to punch the guy's face , I have seen Jack mad and I have seen him beat up guys before but this time it looked like he was about to rip the guy's throat off

"Jack! Jack! Stop you're going to kill him!" Jack didn't stop he only picked up the guy by the collar and throw him across the floor

"Jackie stop please!" This time he actually listened

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his eyes

"Yeah I'm fine, come on lets just go" I pleaded

"If you ever touch my girl again I will fucking kill you!" Jack screamed to the guy whose face already started to swell

"Let's go" I said as I grabbed the bags and Jack's hand

We didn't even talk as we drove back home

Getting down I left the bags in the car and opened the door

"Look at your hands" I told Jack as I held his hands, which were now full of dried blood

"Come on "I told him as I led him to the bathroom

I sat on the bathroom counter and put hid hands on my lap , took a towel wet it and began cleaning his hands

"There" I said as his hands were fully cleaned

Jack just kissed me in response, a kiss with such passion and love that it took my breath away.

I kissed him back with as much fervor. Slowly I took Jack's shirt off and began kissing his neck

Stopping Jack asked me "Are you sure you want this?"

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this"

I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed, next thing I new we were in his room. Pushing him to the bed I got on top of him. Now taking my own shirt of; I began to trace Jack's old and newly made scar but he gently stopped me, in response I simply kissed his hand and then I trailed kisses on all his scars. Our souls become one as we made love. It began as sweet and delicate but then all of our passion just poured out and our love for each other become stronger by the second.

After, we just held each other our warm naked bodies intertwined creating just one entity.

"Sere will you marry me?" Jack asked suddenly

I got up to gaze lovingly into his eyes

"Are you serious?" I asked

"I was serious back when we were teenagers and I'm serious now, since I first met you I dreamed of making you my wife, I just never believed you would fall for a guy like me"

"Oh you mean a sweet, charming, talented and might I add incredibly handsome kind of guy" I laughed "Of course I want to be your wife Jack, I want to spent every waking moment with you" I said as we kissed and fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Jack stroking my hair "Good morning handsome"

"Good Morning beautiful" I smiled

"What time is it?"

"It's only seven in the morning" Jack said as he began trailing kisses down my arm

"Well I'm going to take a shower"

"No stay here where it's nice and cozy" Jack said with a pout

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to join me but if you would rather stay here……." As soon as I said that he got up in all his glory

"Well what are you waiting for "Jack asked me

I shrugged "Just enjoying the view"

"Well Miss. _Mercer_ , you are a very naughty girl"

I laughed, you have no idea" I quickly grabbed the blanket and ran to the bathroom giggling all the way and with a laughing Jack behind me

Then we suddenly heard "Oh my God" and a quick shut of the door

Bursting out in hysteria of laughter I shouted "Sorry Sophie"

After all the craziness of the morning Jack and I got dressed and went down stairs

"Good Morning princess" Bobby greeted

"Good Morning Bobby cakes" I waited before telling him the good news "Bobby Jack and I wanted you to be the first to know"

Suddenly Bobby's full attention was on us "We're getting married"

"Well I guess Cracker Jack really isn't a fairy after all, who would have guessed"

"Shut up Bobby" said Jack as he throw Bobby a piece of toast

Bobby got up and put Jack in a headlock

I was laughing until a heard a vase break "Guys can you wait until after breakfast to trash the house"

Bobby let go of Jack, hugged him and congratulated him

"You two set a wedding date yet?"

"Well we were discussing it and we decided we were just going to get married by papers, the whole big church wedding is so overrated and we were thinking of doing it next week on the 5th"

"On ma's birthday" Bobby stated more than asked

"Yeah" I said silently

"Well I guess you won't be able to wear the big white gown Cracker Jack sorry"

"I thought you were dropping that old and over used joke of yours" Jack said as he signed, some things never change and Bobby teasing Jack never will.

I called my parents that morning and told her the news, my mom said she wouldn't miss it for the world but my father yet again said he had an important meeting that day but he'll make it up by sending a really good present. Like I said some things will never change.

But then again , I thought to my self as I looked around , some thing do.


	30. Chapter 30

Today was the day of my wedding and I couldn't be anymore excited. Though I will admit I'm a bit nervous; I mean I have wanted this for so long that when it's right there for me grasp- it just seems too good to believe.

I was wearing a very elegant backless white silk dress on and my hair was done in waves with just a white flower tying up one side of my hair – my mother said I reminded her of a Grecian Goddess.

Jack and I are getting married at city hall- which was decorated beautifully. My mother and Sophie insisted on bringing in a minister, who was a friend of the family's and who also baptized me; it kind of made the ceremony more magical to me.

Sophie – my maid of honor- handed me my bouquet of calla lilies. I checked my self once more in the mirror before walking out.

As I began to descend the stairs I heard a room full of gasps. The moment I saw Jack any worry or fear was completely washed away. I smiled. He was wearing a black on black tuxedo, and his usually messy hair was tamed and pulled back. He was so handsome. His eyes were glued on me; they held so much love and devotion.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I linked my arm with Bobby's

"You look breathtakingly beautiful princess" whispered Bobby

I smiled at him; even if my father had come I still would have picked Bobby to walk me down the "aisle" Bobby was my protector, my brother and the only father figure I will ever need.

As we began walking I heard whispers of "how beautiful" and "stunning" I began to blush

What seemed like an eternity I reached Jack; Bobby kissed my cheek and then sat back down.

I smiled at him as he took my hand.

_  
"_Welcome to the marriage of Jack Mercer and Serenity Miller. You have been asked to gather here today to witness and share in the joy of this union." The minister began to say

_  
"_There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever" I swallowed my tears as Jack finished his vow

And with all the love I could muster up I began to say my own "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day"

Then the minister turned to me "Serenity Miller, will you take Jack Mercer as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I will" I promised as I slipped the ring into Jack's finger

Now the minister turned to Jack_ "_Jack Mercer, will you take Serenity Miller as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"_  
_

"I will." With that said Jack slipped the ring unto my finger

_  
"_In the years which shall bring Jack and Serenity into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home. Inasmuch as Serenity and Jack have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss."

And kiss we did. In that very moment I knew that our love for each other is so great that nothing in this world would be strong enough to keep us apart.

I know this chapter was really short but I wanted to make it parallel to the Prom chapter where I _ended_ with a _beginning_. The beginning of Jack and Serenity.

P.S- if you want to see Serenity's dress, hair, bouquet, Jack's tux, and hair style please go to my page.


End file.
